Rise and Rise Again, Until Men Become Dragons
by Terminal lance
Summary: post war, Zuko and Katara lost to Azula, Aang bet Ozai and they stopped the air fleet. Zuko goes to rescue Katara and as they escape they relize the love they have for eachother. They are then thrown into the finaly of the war, one last invasion to end it
1. Chapter 1

Zuko stood calm, facing his opponent his now mentally unstable sister. _There is no way she can produce lightning_ he thought and decided to act on this thought.

"What's the matter? No lightning?" Zuko yelled over the roar of the comet. His sister's eyes wide with anger and rage as he taunted her.

"Ill show you lightning!" Azula roared like some hell demon, she started the motions to create the bolt, Zuko took a stance ready to redirect the bolt back at her, _do it Azula and your own move is going to kill you_. Azula's eyes flashed to the left and she shoot the bolt of energy at someone. The bolt went rocketing straight for Katara, Zuko's eyes went wide as he realized that his sister was about to kill Katara. _No you fucking don't! _Zuko yelled in his head as he jumped into the bolt's path and felt the searing energy enter his chest and rush out through his entire body sending the lightning straight up into the air like a beacon. Zuko felt a rush of the most pain he had ever felt overwhelm him, he smelled the metallic smell of blood as his hand went to the spot the bolt hit him, the skin was burnt and blood flowed out of his chest like a river.

"HAHA, Zuzu you pathetic peace of trash!" Azula yelled as she stomped down on his forearm, it snapped like a stick and pain went through his body as she began to kick and punch him cackling like some sort of witch. Katara watched in horror as Zuko, the man she had fall in love with, fell bleeding to the ground and curled into a ball as his witch of sister proceeded to beat him even more. Katara raised her arms, bring as much water as she could find to her command.

"Get away from him you Bitch!" Katara yelled as she sent the pillar of water into Azula knocking her to the ground and froze her in place. Katara sprinted over to Zuko and looked him over, _there is no way I can beat Azula I haft to get him out of here._ She pulled the bison whistle from her pocket and blew it as hard as she could _come on Appa hurry!_

"Zuko, why?" Katara asked him as she brought some water to her hand and set about healing the wound on his chest.

"I couldn't let you die" Zuko half coughed, half said as blood poured from his mouth. The wound on his chest closed, and he felt some life flow back into his limbs and fell heat return to his body. He sat up on his good arm, and looked at his savior, her fell into her face.

"We got to get out of here before Azula wakes up and kills us" Katara said as she helped him to his feet. Appa landed behind them and roared for them to hurry up.

"Let's get you out of here" Katara said as she helped Zuko hobble over to the bison. Zuko used his good arm to climb into the saddle and pull himself over the edge, the sound of steam rising and melting water made him snap his eyes to the ice that had once held Azula.

"Katara hurry up!" Zuko yelled as he lowered his good arm to help her up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the saddle. Appa took off and went skyward as fast as he could, a jet of blue fire hit Appa on his side causing him to veer to one side and Katara to fall out of the saddle and Appa lose altitude as he blacked out. Zuko grabbed Katara's outstretched arm as she screamed, he caught her in time, she was saved from the fall but Zuko felt his shoulder separate and felt pain rush his system again. Zuko yelled in pain, as Katara swung causing his shoulder to shift in the joint.

"Appa!" Zuko yelled bringing back the giant beast just before they smashed back down to earth but before they got back up to a safer height Azula tackled Katara right off his arm.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled as she and Azula crashed down to the ground. Katara smashed to the ground; Azula landed on top of her and looked at her with venom and hatred. Katara spat into the witches face and Azula back handed her.

"Oh I would love to kill you peasant but that would be a waste of fun, no you are going to suffer till the end of time" Azula cackled at the waterbender who could barely move. Solders ran up to the princess, and asked for their orders.

"Take this one here to the dungeons, keep her alive" Azula said turning to leave "now I think I have my crown to go get" She left the arena and headed to the sages who held the waiting crown.

Zuko sat in the saddle, a broken man. He looked over his injuries, _a few deep cuts, a broken arm, dislocated shoulder and maybe a few ribs. _He tried to stand up straighter but his side felt like it was going to split in two.

"Defiantly the ribs!" Zuko yelled out loud as he grabbed a bag, more pain burned through his nerves. He dumped out the bag and looked over the supplied inside of it. He grabbed a knife and yanked it from the sheath. He looked at his arm; it was twisted in a grotesque manor.

"I am so sorry Katara" Zuko said as he grabbed his wrist and twisted the arm so it went back in place, pain erupted like a volcano in his body_. Ever since we had gone and looked for the man who killed her mother we became closer heck maybe she even cared about me. _Those few days rushed back to him a she reminisced about it, holding her as she cried herself to sleep after they had finished the job. He shared an understanding with her one that the avatar never could. Aang loved Katara but as a prize and it made him sick. Zuko placed his left arm against the edge of the saddle and aliened his shoulder and threw his weight down and yelled in pain as it popped into place. Zuko flexed his arm and rolled its joint from his fingers to his shoulder, they all still worked right. He grabbed the string and needle he found and began to sow the wounds up, by the time he was done Appa was nearing Ba sin Se and he was covered in blood. Appa landed at the camp that they had been at previously, the crowd of people rushed out to greet him and as they thought Katara. Zuko hopped down and wobbled back to his feet. Sokka ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ribs!" Zuko yelled causing Sokka to drop him, the crowd gathered around him as he stood up to his feet and faced Sokka, a look of pain and anger burned in Zuko's golden eyes.

"Where is Katara?" Sokka asked him fearing the answer. Zuko sighed and told the crowd the story, Toph cried, Suki looked at the ground, Sokka held back tears others just let them flow. Aang however walked up to Zuko and looked him in the eyes.

"How could you?! You took her away from me! She never should have gone with you, never should have gone with you on your little revenge trip or to face Azula!" Aang continued on and used some language quite new to him "You fucker now I see it was just a way for you to steal her from me!" Something in Zuko's mind clicked at what Aang had just said and he became full of rage, before the little monk could say much more Zuko tackled him and started to punch him in the face. The crowd pulled Zuko off of the avatar and held him back, Zuko looked at who was holding him, an unfortunate Haru, and punched the man in the face full force and tackled Aang again out of Sokka's father's grip and started to punch very bit of the little monk he could see.

"You piece of fucking shit!" Zuko roared as he beat the kid "She was never yours you little ass wipe! You talk she is some property to be bought and sold! You think I just wanted to steal her from you because I tried to earn her trust so I could actually be part of the group?!" This time a few men grabbed Zuko as he raged and fought to get back at the avatar. Aang stood with the help of a few of the others and faced Zuko. Aang's nose was broken; he had a black eye and was bleeding from the mouth and nose. Aang clutched at his ribs and arm as they burned from the bruising they had just received.

"Get off me" Zuko said with venom in his voice. Those holding him obliged to the request quickly, fearing his wrath. The two boys glared at each other before Hakoda finally spoke.

"Zuko, apologize to Aang for what you said and did" Hakoda turned and faced Aang "and you apologize for your accusations of Zuko can you not see he is already in serious pain both physically and mentally?"

"Zuko" Aang spoke slowly and deliberately "I am sorry I was just so angry and hurt that…" but was cut short as Zuko spat at his feet and walked to his tent. Aang looked hurt and slouched away.

"Zuko really changed" Iroh said as he looked at Hakoda.

"Really all I saw was violence and more anger" Hakoda said as he looked at the old general "he beat Aang and now he won't even apologize to the poor kid"

"Yes Zuko is violent and did do that but he did because of what Aang said about your daughter and it proves what I have said and thought for a long while" Iroh said smiling a little as he realized his nephew, _no more my son_, was madly in love with Katara.

"And what is that Iroh?" Asked Jeong Jeong.

"One, destiny is a very strange thing and second that my nephew loves Katara, though it will take some time before he realizes it himself" Iroh said " and is my hunch is correct"

"So far they have been" Bumi said as he scratched his belly.

"Katara is in love with Zuko but she wont admit it, neither will yet" Iroh said as he sat down at the fire and chuckled a bit" but I f I know my nephew his next move is going to be crazier then facing Azula in an Agni Kai"

"What would that be?" Hakoda snapped at him still angry.

"He is going after Katara" Iroh said as he set the tea pot on to boil.

**So, what does everyone think? Please review and tell me if it is good. Seriously review its like fuel for writing these stories it really is and besides im sure you would want a review if some one read your story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and add my story to their alert or favorite list, honestly thank you. sokkantylee thank you for that awesome review and adding my story to your favorites, monster13 thank you for reviewing even though it wasn't long it still made me want to keep writing, and NathanJames23, ArrayePL thank you for adding this to your alerts, now here is chapter 2!**

Azula sat down on the throne in the hall, here eyes gleamed, her face had the look of a crazed women. She looked at the nobles and fire sages before her as they bowed at her feet, _just like they always should have been._ They had remained like this for the last five minutes; her thoughts ran to her brother _that basted survived, he always does._ _Well, next time ill just haft to kill him._

"yes ill just kill him and make that little waterbender slut watch me cut his throat" She said as she shifted in the throne, her feet resting on one of the arm rests her back on the other "ill make him pay, they will all pay!" she cackled loudly, her demonic psychopathic laughter bounced around the room making those at her feet tremble.

"Less then an hour after Ozai and all ready someone crazier is in his place" Whispered one noble.

"Who the fuck said that!" Azula screamed like a banish as she whipped around in the chair and gripped the arm rests and leaned forward looking over the crowd like a hawk. The man who said it shifted uncomfortably in his place.

"You" Azula yelled "Guards bring him here now!" She said standing up and crossed her arms as the guards dragged the man to his feet and forced him in front of Azula "you will pay for your crimes" She grabbed the mans throat and begin to shake him like a rag doll, his eyes rolled back in his head and the psychopathic women choking him felt his life slip away and let him drop to the floor. She then stomped on his face till blood smeared the floor and pooled around the body. She returned to the high chair and sat down and pointed to two of the servants standing by.

"You be my foot stool, the other lick the blood of my boot" She said the two men looked at each other "Now damn it or you will end up like him!" The servants dashed forward and did as they where told. "Scribe write this down" she said her voice calm and cool like ice "Anyone who shelters, feeds, gives water to, or even speak the name of Zuko shall be killed by torture, yes let them suffer" she said as she started to laugh again like a demoness from the pits of hell.

Zuko stormed past the crowd of people and headed for the tent that he had when he left, the crowd separated as he walked past them. _How fucking dare he say that and treat her that way!_ Zuko thought which just made him madder and he punched a pole. A yell left his lips as realized to late it was his broken arm.

"Mother Fucker!" He yelled, furious about his injuries, Aang and losing Katara. He found the tent and whipped the flap back from the door way and sat down on the bed. _Why the fuck couldn't anything in my life ever work! I can't even go rescue her with this arm, at least not yet. That's what ill do train, prepare, plan and heal, then Katara, im coming._ Sokka, limped in fallowed by a healer from the northern tribe who was a member of the white lotus so, naturally she was at the camp. She looked at Zuko and shock her head.

"Lie down and ill see what I can do" She said with a sigh as she looked over his injuries. Zuko did as he was told and lay down and lay his arms by his side out a little to make it easier for the healer to do her work.

"Broken left arm, separated right shoulder, three broken left ribs four left, seven deep lacerations or at least what I presume where lactations because some dumbass stitched him self" the healer said as her had skimmed the surface of his body "oh and one all ready taken care of chest wound" the healer sat back and shook her head.

"God Damn Buddy, how in the hell did you survive and stitch your self shut seriously that is messed up" Sokka said as he put his head and his hand and shook his head in a disgusted manor.

"Oh it gets better that shoulder was separated he reset it and the arm himself" the water tribe women said. Sokka looked dumb found as he stared at the broken prince.

"How?" Sokka asked him bewildered.

"Rage is one hell of an anesthetic" Zuko answered in a gruff manor. Sokka just stared at him and shook his head.

"Well, the cuts and shoulder I can heal but those busted bones will reconnect and set but they will be frail so you will need a splint" the healer said as she summoned water to her hand.

"Just do it" Zuko said closing his eyes, as he drifted to sleep, tired, hurt and in a see of turmoil. The healer obliged and when finished left in a hurry and walked outside. Iroh stood waiting for her.

"How is he?" He asked worried about his nephew who he loved as a son.

"Well, first of it would take the apocalypse twice over to kill him, second the boy is an idiot, he stitched him self!" the healer said as she tossed her hands in the air and walked away mumbling something about "stupid solders and tough guys". Iroh chuckled to himself "yeah that sounds like Zuko".

Zuko awoke to the light pouring in from the door of the tent like a beam. He sat up and wished he had not done so as his sides exploded in pain.

"Whoa there tiger!" said Toph as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in. Zuko lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Wow, you got your self a serious set of balls. First he nearly beats the wicked witch of the Fire nation, second performs surgery on himself with out any pain killers and then beats Twinkletoes like a bitch" She said shaking her head " Well, your breakfast is in your uncles tent" She said walking out of the tent, laughing to herself. Zuko sat up again and grunted the pain off and placed his feet on the cool grass and headed out the door. Aang stood up from a sitting position, it was obvious he had seen a healer and wanted to apologize again.

"Zuko I…" Aang started but was cut short.

"Get the fuck out of my way now" Zuko said flatly. Aang looked at him once a tear in his eye and walked off. He walked to his uncle's tent and opened the flap with his good arm and say Iroh sitting at a table. Zuko sat down in a chair at the right of his uncle.

"So, how did you sleep?" Iroh asked him as he pushed a plate of food in front of him.

"Like a baby" Zuko said as he dug in to the meal.

"So not much change there" Iroh said as he went back to the meal. The old general chuckled at the joke; Zuko smiled and started to laugh as well, which ended suddenly as he clutched his sides.

"Ribs" He said in pain. Zuko sat up straight and went to work eating his food like a ravenous wolf.

"I see the all consuming maw that is your stomach is still at work" Iroh said as he chuckled, Zuko smiled trying not to laugh to keep the pain in his ribs from coming back. They finished the meal rather quickly, good thing to as master Piandao walked in.

"Yes?" Iroh inquired.

"Well, I know Zuko lost his swords so I was wondering if he would like some new ones perhaps." The master asked. Zuko felt a twang of regret as he realized that his swords had fallen out of the saddle, _Along with Katara._

"Yes, may I ask what you had in mind?" Zuko wondered, he had been a fanatic of swords since a young age.

"They may not be of Fire nation design but I found one in the city and asked on how to make them, they are of Earth kingdom design but by far the best I have seen" Piandao said as he unclipped a sheath from his hip and pulled the weapon out "they call them, katana's. The blacksmith who showed me this marvelous weapon demonstrated its power, it cut through a pig with on slice and if you dropped a papers edge on it, the paper splits on contact bets part the edge holds true for years"

Zuko's eyes went wide at the weapon "Holy shit, please master Piandao I ask, no beg you to make me two of these beauties" Zuko said as he walked up and took the sword from the master.

"Any thing else?" The master asked him.

"No, just like this one" Zuko said as he took the sword, bowed and presented it to the master.

"Of course" Piandao said leaving "it would be my honor to make for royalty"

"I guess that means I know where it is you are going to go after you have healed more, but in the mean time what do you plan to do Zuko?" Iroh inquired. Zuko's mind raced as he thought out his plan for what he needed. Zuko looked at a large bag of money.

"I am going to barrow this" He said as he grabbed it and headed for Ba sing Se to get the weapons and materials he would need to bring what he had in his mind to life.

Zuko didn't come back till the evening, a large bag of supplies on his back, a wooden case in his hand. Zuko went to the area where master Piandao had set up shop and dumped the bag, black, thick leather tumbled out, rivets and tools fallowed in the cascade. A pair of black thin leather pants where on his legs, a pair of boots where on his feet.

"What is this?" Piandao asked him.

"Just wait and see" Zuko said as he started to sort through the mess, he found what his looking for. Zuko grabbed a vest made of the leather, it had indents in various places that could only be for one thing. Zuko took the leather strips and other bits and put them in top a crate at the end of the table. He grabbed some of steel from a pile of blackened metal and start to mark the surface of it as his eyes gleamed. Zuko slaved at the metal, making the various shapes and cutting them from the plate. He grabbed some of the leather sheets and placed the metal on the shimmery side and riveted it into the indents he had cut earlier, the fit into the slots like a puzzle. Zuko slaved for an hour and was rewarded with to vambraces made of black leather and steel.

"One piece done, two more to go" Zuko said as he headed for the river to shower and wash the grim for his body. Zuko made the bath short and walked back up to the camp and headed for the cafeteria.

"Man, I didn't know Zuko was an acrobat" Suki said as she stared at Iroh, along with most of the people at the table, few people new that Zuko was a skilled acrobat, most of them where family or servants in the royal palace.

"What was he able to do?" Hakoda asked him bewildered that Zuko could even do a cartwheel.

"Well" Iroh chuckled "he could do all the usually, flips and the like but he could climb the walls of buildings, hell if it was made of glass was about the only way he would not try and if he couldn't climb it he found a way to the top. He would climb things and quite literally drop down on the guards. He was a monkey, flipping around, climbing, he would even swing on bars and go between two of them, and he even was enough of a genius to make his agility part of how he fought when he used swords or even just in a fist fight"

"Weird, the things you learn about people" Hakoda said. Aang just sat in the corner and sulked at the praise they gave Zuko. Zuko walked in to the big tent that served as the cafeteria and sat down at the table next to his uncle.

"Zuko! We where just talking about you and those crazy things you would do like flip from bars and all that" Iroh said as he clapped the boy on the back.

"For the hundredth time I am sorry for every time I jumped you" Zuko said to his uncle as he looked at him with a look of shock on his face, Iroh laughed.

"What?"Zuko asked his uncle looking hurt.

"I am laughing because I just remembered that time you jumped Azula and knocked her into the fountain" Iroh laughed harder, Zuko smiled as the memory floated to the top. Zuko laughed as he remembered that day. His uncle grabbed him for support.

"An—and how she had choose to we—wear that make up and it smeared all over her face making her look like a clown" Iroh laughed harder, Zuko was nearly on the ground from laughing so hard and the pain in his side but he couldn't stop laughing. He climbed back in the chair and took a bite of the meal that sat in front of him.

"I bet Katara would love to hear that story" Suki said as she laughed a little at the idea of Azula the clown. Zuko's eyes became serious and he grabbed the tray and walked back to his tent.

"What I sa- oh yeah" Suki said realizing her mistake and looked down cast. Iroh left and went after his nephew who he found, sitting in his tent at a small table, he was crying softly.

"Zuko" Iroh said as he sat down across the table, Zuko stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Why can't anything ever go right for me!" He yelled as his rage returned "why couldn't we be a happy family, why did this fucking war start, why couldn't I save her?" Zuko said as he banged his head to the table and placed his arms on the table.

"Zuko, I know she was a good friend but.." Iroh was cut off by Zuko.

"I need her" Zuko said. _Did I really just say that?_

"Hmm, so what now Zuko?" Iroh asked

"I am going to rescue her, even if I haft to burn down the entire fucking world" Zuko said standing up walking over to his bed and lay down. Iroh stood up and walked to the door and looked back at his nephew, _no my son._

"What if you haft to fight Azula to do so?" Iroh asked the young man.

"I'll rip her God damn heart out" Zuko said closing his eyes. Iroh was shocked at such an aggressive answer. He smiled as he realized how much Zuko had fell for Katara, _I should have seen it coming, and such a beautiful, kind, caring and strong women was exactly what Zuko needs._

_39 days after Zuko returned to camp_

Zuko stood in his tent examining what he currently had laid out in front of him to take with him on his mission; he decided that he would head for a port on the east coast and take a ship to the fire nation, _then to the capitol. _Zuko had the leather and metal armor he had slaved on for the last month or so, it was light and would protect him from most attacks. There lay the two swords that Piandao had worked on, they where an amazing gift, a few knives sat on the bed along with the red cloth belt that housed the sheaths for them. Zuko sighed as he, pulled of his shirt and put the chest armor on his body, he strapped the vambraces to his wrist, the elbow pad that stuck of the peace covered the joint perfectly, he grabbed the greaves and yanked them on the extension off the top off the armor guarded his knees. His chest and back was protected by a series of plates, his upper chest by on solid peace, and his abs where guarded by eight small square pieces, they allowed him to bend and twist unhindered. His Ribs where protected by four bands of steel that ran along the ribs to meet up with a corresponding diamond shape on his back. The diamonds of metal that served as sentails for his spine over lapped and had hinges to allow his back to move like it would with out the armor. His hips and upper arms where protected by strips of thick leather riveted to the entire thing. He tied the red sash belt around his waist and then looped and tightened the katana's sheathes straps across his body so the handles came above his shoulders on opposite in an x pattern. The armor fit his body like a glove, _wow this stuff was my greatest idea yet!_ Zuko placed a note on his bed and walked out of his tent, it was a dark, cold night.

Iroh stood outside his tent, he was holding a dagger, and it was in a black and gold sheath. Zuko walked up to his uncle, the two embraced each other. A tear slid down Iron's face as he hugged his nephew, _this could be the last time I see him_. The two released each other and Iroh examined his nephew.

"Well my son that suits you" Iroh said as he looked at the armor, Zuko had a light beard and his hair was close to shoulder length.

"Yeah, I did make it" Zuko said as looked down at himself. Iroh held out the dagger, Zuko looked at him curiously.

"Here, that one I gave you before is too small, so here take it" Iroh said.

"Wasn't this Lu ten's?" Zuko asked as he took the dagger and examined it.

"Yes, but you are now my son more then my nephew I want you to have it, it also has an inscription" Iroh said as a tear came to his eyes again. Zuko pulled the blade from it sheath.

"Rise and rise again, until men become dragons" Zuko read from the mirror shined blade "what does it mean?"

"Never give up" Iroh said, Zuko put the knife in it sheath and hooked it to the waist belt of his armor. Zuko hugged his uncle again and walked off to find Appa. Zuko found Appa sleeping in a corner of the rocky wall that surrounded their camp. Aang was leaning against him, sleeping. Zuko tossed a bag of supplies into Appa's saddle which woke the sleeping parties. Aang looked at Zuko, his eyes where full of hate and anger.

"Bring me back Katara" Aang said stepping away from Appa. Zuko said nothing and climbed on to the flying bison.

"I'm not doing this for you" Zuko said calmly and snapped the rains and Appa Soared into the sky.

**Sorry to any one who read the first chapter 2, I decided that this would fit better at the end of a chapter then at the beginning of another, so read review and again sorry for any confusion**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here we go chapter 3 and I would like to thank Densharr for adding my story to your story alerts.**

Azula sat on the throne of the fire nation, deep in thought talking aloud to her self.

"I will be the greatest fire lord that ever lived but how can I achieve this? Conquer the world yes, that will do but something that would make me a legend, a god what could I do? Conquering the world is not enough, I need more!" She said to herself, then an idea popped into her head, she started to laugh at the very idea "I could become immortal" She snapped around and looked at one of the guards.

"You!" She yelled at the solider who snapped to attention at being addressed by the fire lord "get me one of the fire sages, now" The solider ran of to find one of the sages, Azula cackled to herself.

"Azula, the God of fire!" she yelled, it echoed around the hall "has a nice ring to it, yes, yes that is what I must become" She smiled as the guard came in fallowed by one of the fire nation's religious leaders.

"You, tell me how to become immortal, dig deep for an answer because no will not work, tell me no and ill kill you" She said, the man bowed and sat back in the traditional style and began to think hard on what his ruler had just requested of him.

"There is one way, my lord" The fire sage said as he stared at the witch on the throne.

"Excellent, tell me how" Azula said as she leaned forward, intent on her goal.

Appa landed near a small port city, luckily they had been able to avoid the fire nation watchmen and slip behind the front lines. Zuko hopped down out of the large ring saddle and looked at the giant beast. Appa looked at him, his eyes where sad as he looked at the man who rescued him from the Dai Li.

"Go on and get back Appa, this is as far as I can go with you" Zuko said, Appa licked him, Zuko hugged his head "go on get back, I will see you all soon enough with Katara" Appa grunted and leapt of the ground and he flew off back the way they came, it was almost morning, the sun was just starting to peak above the horizon. Zuko stared at the sunrise, _it is beautiful_. He turned and walked out onto the road, it was clear of any people and Zuko stared his trek into the port city.

Zuko reached the city in about an hour's walk, the sun was shining and Zuko headed for the docks. Zuko walked along the side walk, many people looked at him and just shrugged it off,_ ha these people probably think that I am a mercenary or something_. Zuko looked at the people of the city as he walked past, they where all fire nation colonials. The men where dressed in the traditional fashion, red and black clothing, a little gold trim, the women where dressed for summer with there hair down and there midriff showing and most of the people looked to be happy. Zuko smiled at the citizens, _these people are happy but they are the only ones the rest of this world lives in fear of the fire nation, my nation._ Something caught Zuko's eye, a small poster hanging on a wall of a bakery. Zuko walked up to examine it; it was a wanted poster of him. Zuko glanced around, grabbed the top of it and yanked it off the wall crumbled it and tossed it aside. _That is not good._

Zuko reached the docks, they where bustling as solders and sailors ran around caring crates, pushing wheel barrels. The merchants along the edge of the docks filled the air with their shouting of how good their merchandise was here lay the heart of this city. _Okay, just need to find a captain looking for a deckhand, security or something. _Zuko walked along the docks, a group of solders glanced his way. One tapped an other on the arm and they started for him, Zuko heard the boots behind him and kept walking but kept his pace up, the guards pushed threw the crowd of people trying to get at him.

"Hey! You in the black stop now!" one yelled over the crowd, Zuko didn't need much more to start running than that, he took off as fast as he could the reordered men behind him. Zuko sprinted from the crowd onto the rock street of the city and ran for an alley. The guards came running after him and chased him into the alley; a few more guards joined them. Zuko ran through the alley and took another to the left, the guards fast on his heels. One of the solders was a bender and sent a fire ball his way, Zuko veered to his right and entered yet another alley way, _Fuck a dead end!_ A idea jumped into his head. Zuko sprinted full force at the wall, the solders ran behind him, hopping to corner him and catch a prize. Zuko watched the wall get closer and timed his first step, _now or never!_ Zuko's left foot hit the wall and Zuko ran up the vertical face a good fifteen feet and launched himself backwards and flipped over the guards. In mid air he drew his dagger and brought it down on the solder in the rear, splitting his back open, the man cried out in pain and collapsed. The other four men whirled around and faced Zuko, they drew their swords, the bender took a stance.

"Good I was hopping for a fight today" the bender said. The man sent a fire ball at Zuko, Zuko jumped out of the way and slashed with the dagger, it sent a blade of fire across the alley, the bender blocked it by sending a fire ball to meet. The fire cleared just in time for him to see Zuko take his last two steps along the wall about four feet of the ground and jump at him, dagger pointed at his chest. Zuko stabbed the man threw the heart and used the momentum to swing his legs in front of him and kick one guard square in the chest sending him back a few feet. One of the guard's comrades charged Zuko with an single blade axe. Zuko jumped to the side, the blade smashed into a crack between the bricks that made up the street and became lodged between the bricks. Zuko took advantage of this ran up the axes long handle and kicked the solder in the face knocking him to the ground, Zuko rolled and threw one of the few knives in his red sash belt at the guard he had kicked earlier, who was just now getting up, the blade buried itself into the mans chest up to the hilt. The man Zuko kicked in the face stood up, Zuko whipped around grabbed the back of the mans chest armor and pulled him down, Zuko's knee in his back. The dagger in Zuko's hand had erupted into fire as he used bending to encase the blade in fire, it shoot into the mans chests like an arrow. Zuko pushed him up and slashed the flaming dagger through the solders throat. The men lay dead around him, Zuko whipped the blood off using one of their shirts and sheathed his weapon. _God, Aang would die if he saw this_. Zuko walked out of the ally, checked the street and headed into the pub to seek employment from one of the ships captains that where undoubtedly in there.

Zuko opened the door of the pub and walked in, it was dark dingy and full of people, _no solders luckily_. Zuko walked up to the bar and sat down next to an older looking man. The bar tender walked up to him, the tender was a shorter man who wore a smile.

"Hey their lad, what be yur' drink of choice this day?" The man asked him as he grabbed a glass from under the counter.

"Whiskey, leave the bottle" Zuko said, he was in the mood for a good long drink.

"What kind you prefer?" The bartender asked Zuko.

"Make it barzanko" Zuko said, the bartender grabbed a bottle of the fine whiskey and poured a good sum into the glass and left the bottle. The older looking man glanced at the bottle.

"You know, I never tried that brand before" the man said, Zuko looked at him and then his glass, it was empty.

"Well my friend, these may be dark days but not dark enough to keep me from sharing a good sprit with a stranger" Zuko said quoting his uncle from a time they went into a bar when they where on the run from the fire nation.

"Well, young man that is mighty generous of you" The man said as Zuko poured him a glass "names Rotaka" Zuko contemplated what to introduce himself as.

"Azeka" Zuko said as he refilled to his glass.

"Well, to the fire lord, may that crazy bitch burn in hell" Rotaka said raising his glass.

"Ill drink to that" Zuko said. The two man drained their respective glasses and slammed them down.

"Well, what brings a mercenary like you out here? I thought that you would be up in the front" Rotaka said as he looked at Zuko.

"I am not a mercenary" Zuko said plainly.

"Azeka, you look like a man on mission, if your not a merc then I would say it's a personal vendetta because you are definitely not a solder" Rotaka said, Zuko poured them both another glass of the whiskey.

"You could say that, some one took someone from me and I am going to get them back" Zuko said as he sipped his drink. Rotaka nodded and took a swig of his own drink.

"A women?" He asked Zuko who nodded "well not a quest for revenge but one to find the women you love" Zuko smiled.

"She is a friend, I lost her and she saved me once I owe her" Zuko said taking a big drink.

"Bullshit, if she didn't mean that much to you, you wouldn't be on this vendetta" Rotaka "so you obvious are here for a reason, am I correct?"

"Yes I need to get in to the port of Santoku, im willing to work to pay for my passage" Zuko said.

"Well, I think I got a spot for you on my ship, meet at the docks tomorrow, near the main entrance and you got the job" Rotaka thought for a second "you are able to sail a rigging ship right?" Zuko smiled at the man.

"Know how, of course my father was a high risk trader, if you get what I am saying" Zuko said, which was a half truth he had learned how to sail a sailing ship, now a rigging ship because of the iron ships that had become increasingly more common, when he had gone to the fire nation royal academy for boys.

"Well drop my anchor, you're a son of an old sea dog huh, explains why you are going to Santoku. You have friend their or something" Rotaka asked Zuko.

"Yeah, they maybe able to help me with this and some other work" Zuko said.

Argon stood up on a table in a pub, the Green Lotus in the port of Santoku. The pirates and criminal's in the pub all where yelling, shouting, gambling, and drinking.

"Hey! Hey! Everyone listen to me!" Argon said as he stood on the table and waved his arms. A drink carrier walked by and argon reached down, grabbed a beer and drank heartily from it.

"Thank you my lady, now everyone!" Argon continued "I have a surprise for you" The crowds of people all turned and faced him; the room was quite, all eyes on him. He was dressed, looked, talked, and drank like a pirate.

"You all know that banished prince who returned, my old friend?" Argon said, the crowd yelled and cheered. Zuko was extremely popular with the pirates, considering that he was friend with the infamous captain Argon and many others that he had become aquinted with during his travels. He had stood against the fire nation and had the intent to end the war and pirates hate the war and the fire nation.

"Well, guess what! He is one of us now! Just listen to this, his crazy sister, the honorable royal fire bitch, banished him for his entire life, outlawed till he dies or he kills her. Do you no what this means?!" He asked the crowd as they roared and jeered.

"He is one of us now!" Argon yelled, the crowds yelled.

Zuko stumbled into the room he had rented; he had drunk hard since it had helped with the pain. Zuko pulled off his chest armor and the rest and fell on to the bed and went fast asleep.

_This is a dream_

Zuko was sitting under a tree, a breeze played in his hair. Zuko stared off into the ocean at the bottom of a cliff. Zuko heard a noise behind him and turned to the source, avatar Roku was standing behind him.

"Avatar Roku?" Zuko asked surprised.

"Yes, Zuko you must listen to me and listen well. Azula seeks to become immortal and all powerful, she intends to use the sands of time to make her self immortal and the weapons of the elements" Roku said.

"Yeah sure I knew she was crazy" Zuko said to the older avatar.

"Zuko! Listen to me they are real! She is trying to find them you must find them first" Roku said "so I will tell you where the one I know of is and it is the most potent, the most deadly and powerful one is"

"Yeah look I am just going to rescue Katara" Zuko said.

"If Azula finds all of these weapons their will be now world left for you to bring Katara back to!" Roku yelled at the prince.

"Find humor me where is this weapon?" Zuko asked. The landscape and vision whirled till it came to an island. Zuko was now standing in front of a cave entrance.

"Here you will find it but the journey will be perioulious, now go" Roku said.

Zuko woke in the morning and donned his armor and head down the stairs and out the main door of the pub. Zuko looked around for any of the fire nation army, seeing none he headed down the street to the docks. Zuko half jogged and half walked down the road to the docks. The morning was cool and crisp as Zuko walked up the gangplank of Rotaka's ship, _the flying lion_.

"Well there is are newest deckhand, welcome aboard the flying lion Azeka' Said Rotaka "we set sail for the port of Santoku in ten minutes, go pick out a hammock" Rotaka said holding out his hand, Zuko shook his hand.

"Thank you I owe you another split of a bottle of whiskey when we get in port" Zuko said. Zuko walked down into the lower deck of the ship and looked around. He picked a hammock near the entrance and opened the foot locker underneath and dropped his small pack into the locker. He headed up to the deck and found the twelve or so crew members started to work on the different masts.

"Mister Azeka! Man the main top sail" Rotaka yelled, Zuko nodded and ran up to the main mast net and climbed up to the top mast and went along the beam and undid the sail. He went back out to the net and swung out on to it. He grabbed the net and leaned out his feet braced against the net. The ocean stretched in front of him, its surface shimmered blue like Katara's eyes.

"Gods I love the sea, as much as Katara" He said, _did I really just say that? Maybe I really do love her but how could I not? She is like the sea, beautiful; life giving yet can be violent and still just as beautiful._ Zuko looked out across the ocean and its vastness only reflected the span of the adventure that lay ahead.

Aang walked into the hall that leaded to the war room in the earth kings palace. The doors open and he walked into the large room. The earth king sat a top a chair at the head of the table. Red and other color ropes where across the table marking the front lines of the conflict, pawns and other figures where placed on the boarded. The generals where planning the liberation of the rest of the kingdom. Sokka was at a table planning inventions in their tech and equipment with the mechanist.

"Aang" the earth king spoke "I have a mission for you if you would be willing o help us win this war once and for all?"

"Of course I want to help" Aang said.

"Good, we need you to go to the North Pole to enlist their help; we need a lot more water benders for this plan to work" the earth king said.

"Then I guess its time for me and Appa to go on another trip" Aang said in his childish voice and walked from the room. _I don't know why I am running around being a diplomat, Katara is mine! I should be the one rescuing her!_

**So here it is chapter 3 please read and review, seriously review I want to know what you guys think it makes the story better and it really is what makes me want to continue this story**


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko was setting around the table in the galley of the _flying lion_. It was a dingy area and the entire crew was down there eating their dinner, they would be in the port of Santoku in a matter of minutes and many of the men had work to do but Zuko needed to go find and old friend, one who could get him to the island Roku showed him and into the capitol. The island that Roku showed him was one that people knew and avoided the island of Imaden. The island was notorious in old sailor and pirate stories, some said it promised riches, some said it was cursed and the undead guarded it. Zuko didn't care if Azula found the dagger of time that Roku had shown him the world would be in chaos as she would use its power to conquer the world.

"All hands on deck, we need to tie her up boys" Rotaka said. The crew and Zuko ran up to the main deck of the ship and grabbed the ropes needed to tie the ship up to the dock. Zuko jumped to the dock and tied the rope he was responsible for to the chalks on the planks of the structure and tightened it down. The gang plank of the ship was extended and dropped down to the dock. Rotaka walked up to Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well we are here Azeka, go find your friend and rescue your women" Rotaka said as he held out his hand. Zuko took it and shock it placing a coin in his hand; Rotaka opened his hand and looked at the coin. It had the royal seal on it, the red and gold blazed up at him. Rotaka looked up to see Zuko gone.

Zuko walked down the lane of the pirate port and walked into a pub near the docks. He walked up to the bar and sat down. The pub was loud and noisy, pirates and other thieves yelling at each other. Dancing girls where on raised platforms and where busy peddling themselves to the men in the bar. The bartender walked up to Zuko and looked at him.

"What can I get you my man?" The tender asked the young prince.

"Information" Zuko said dropping a few coins on the counter of the bar, the bar tender reached for them but Zuko grabbed his arm "First you answer the questions I have then you get the cash. Where can I find captain Argon?"

"His ship is tied up a few slots from this here pub" the bartender said. Zuko passed the money to the tender and stood up and walked to the door. He opened the heavy door; the crisp night air hit him. He walked down the lane, the roads where full of people and animals. Zuko walked past more pubs then he had ever seen before he made it back to the docks and headed down the left side of the dock. Zuko found a ship tied up around the same distance as the pub was from the main entrance of the docks, he walked up the gangplank of the ship. A man on the dock looked up and drew a small crossbow and aimed it at Zuko's chest.

"Who're you stranger?" The man asked him.

"Is captain Argon here?" Zuko asked him raising his arms out from his side.

"Who wants to know?" The deckhand asked the prince.

"An old friend" Zuko said, the man shrugged and walked out of site. Zuko waited for a few minutes then the man came back.

"Come on boy, the captain will see ya" the deckhand said as he waved an arm, motioning Zuko up the ramp. Zuko walked up the ramp of the ship and jumped down on the deck; the man was standing by a door and opened it for Zuko. Zuko nodded and walked into the room.

"Holy fucking shit" The man sitting behind a desk said as he looked up "prince Zuko"

"Captain Argon" Zuko said taking a bow. Argon got up and walked up to his friend, the two old friends embraced.

"How you been you piece of shit!" Argon said "here sit and let's talk" the captain motioned at a chair across the desk and he himself at down on the other side of the table. Argon took out two glasses and a bottle of rum and poured them both drinks and push Zuko's glass to him.

"So, what brings you here my friend?" Argon asked in polite curiosity.

"To be blunt, I need your help" Zuko said as he leaned back in his chair and took a drink.

"With, I am here to help but I need some motivation" Argon said.

"Well, that time I saved you from that prison and that time I got you off that island when that mutiny happened, I am calling both favors" Zuko said as he took a drink.

"Aye, I do owe you a few. So, tell me what you needed" Argon said smiling at the memories of those times he had with Zuko. Zuko spent the first year of his banishment with Argon as a pirate. His uncle found him a year later and said its time he became a prince again and took him to find the avatar.

"Well, first I need to get something from a certain island before my sister does so I need to leave soon, tonight if we could" Zuko said.

"Way ahead of you, we where leaving tonight anyway to get back out there so what island you need to get to?" Argon asked standing up and looking at a map of the world on one of the walls, he stared at it drinking his rum.

"Imaden" Zuko said, argon reacted by spraying out his rum and laughing.

"Why would you or anyone go to that forsaken place?" The pirate asked.

"Well, lets just say if Azula gets there first there wont be much of a world left for you to raid" Zuko said to the man.

"Hmm, fine but I am not going ashore, you are and only you" Argon said as he turned back to Zuko "what is the other thing?"

"Well, Azula took something from me and I am going to get it back. So, I need to a ride in and out of the capitol" Zuko said "will plan that after we get the first thing"

"Is this something a woman, a water tribe girl perhaps?" Argon asked smiling as Zuko looked dumb founded at him "Ill take that as a yes" Argon stood up and motioned for Zuko to fallow him "come ill show you the whole ship and your room" Argon leaded Zuko through a door and into the heart of the ship.

"it is three decks, the lower cargo and ballast, the second is where the crew sleeps eat and the final internal deck is where my higher ups sleep, I have a crew of about seventy five many are benders" Argon said as he opened a door to a smaller state room. It had a rather large bed in one corner, a series of drawers and cabinets lined one wall.

"Here is where you and the girl will stay when we rescue her" Argon said "now come I will show you the rest of the ship"

Azula walked down into the prison of the royal palace and up to a cell. Katara was chained up, her legs where pinned to the floor her arms where above here head and chained up to the ceiling of the cell. Her clothes where in shambles, stained black and brown from dirt and grime, her back was covered in cuts from a whip, she was in pain.

"Well, hey there peasant, enjoying your stay at my home?" Azula mocked "well you better get ust to this place because no one is coming for you" She laughed at the young watertribe girl. She walked out of the prison cell. She loved to come down here and torture her prisoner.

"Oh guards" Azula said, the few guards looked at her "do as you wish with her"

Katara's eyes got wide as the guards laughed and walked up to the cell door and walked in.

"Well little girl, looks it we get to have some fun" The guard said grabbing her face, laughing. Katara started to cry, she was completely helpless now.

Zuko walked onto the deck of the ship, the island was off in the distance. _It's been almost six weeks, gods I hope she is okay_ Argon walked up next to Zuko and stared at the island.

"well a few of my men will row in close enough to swim to the shore" Argon said, he turned to the young prince "just get back her so we can go and rescue Katara" Zuko had told Argon more about Katara and he said that he would be willing to go in with Zuko but he said that he needed to go alone.

Zuko got into the small boat with two of argons crew and off they went towards the island. No one talked as they drew closer to the island. When they where around a quarter mile off the shore the two men stopped rowing and looked at Zuko.

"Will be here when you get back, if you get back" One of the pirates said. Zuko nodded to the man and stood up in the boat. He looked at the island and took one deep breath. Zuko dived into the water and swim under the surface as far as he could until he came up for air. Zuko glanced at the island and started to swim for the shore. It took a few minutes to reach the shore of the island but when he did it was well worth it for the view. The beach was soft golden sand, palm trees sawed in the breeze, the mountain that rose in the center of the island was silhouetted against the sun. Zuko looked around and took of at a jog into the forest towards the island. A flock of birds in the trees chirped as Zuko jogged past them towards the mountain. He ran out of the forest and saw a large ravine in front of him. It had a rope and plank bridge, it was covered in vines and under growth. Zuko looked at the bridge,_ the crazy shit I do._ Zuko said as he walked out onto the bridge, it creaked and sawed. Zuko reached the other side and looked at the mountain; a cave entrance was open like a dark maw in front of him.

"Well, time to go into the dark creepy fucking tunnel, gods my does this fucking shit always happens to me?" Zuko wondered aloud and went into the tunnel, it was at typical cave, drippy dark and wet. Zuko kept going down the tunnel, a noise behind him made the prince turn and look. The creaks in the ceiling let light leak through into the tunnel, Zuko felt a slight pressure on his lower leg and looked down. A small cable was pressed against his leg.

"Mother fucker" Zuko said in a why me kind of tone. Zuko jumped back and rolled just in time for a large spinning blade came down from the ceiling. Zuko rolled to the left as a series of spike shoot up from the ground. Zuko took down the hall way, a blade connected to two ropes swung down at him over which he dive rolled. He landed flat on his stomach, a noise from the wall brought him back to reality. He used his arms and shoots his upper body up of the ground as two saw like blades came out form the wall and back in. Zuko took of running down the hall. He got to a large rift in the hall way, it unfortunately had the floor gone around the bend in the hall. Zuko shoot a jet of fire down the hall way to see more ahead, there was an outcropping on one side. Zuko took a few steps back and sprinted ahead. His feet collided with the wall and he kept his legs pumping as he ran along the wall towards the ledge, when he got there he planted his feet and jumped down the bend of the hall and grabbed the ledge of the floor. As he flew through the air he had enough time to see a fire nation solder. The solder turned when he heard Zuko's hands slam against the floor. The solder walked over to the ledge and looked around. Zuko reached up and grabbed the mans belt and pulled him over the edge of the broken floor. The man screamed as he fell in to the canyon. Zuko pulled himself and sprinted of the down the tunnels.

It took another few minutes for him to reach the central chamber, Azula and a few other people he didn't recognize where in the center, an airship was over the opening in the mountain, _it was a volcano?_ The people where a down the slope at some sort of alter. Zuko took off at a dead sprint and drew his dagger; he used a rock and jumped at Azula. Something collide with his outstretched arm, his arms spread blood out as something wrapped itself around his arm. _Fuck, why did I not wear my vambraces or greaves, oh yeah cuz it made swimming easier!_ He smashed onto the ground and looked at his arm it was being pulled towards a women he recognized.

"Mai!?" Zuko asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, that's what you get for breaking my heart you asshole" Mai said "like the new toy, I love it" Zuko looked at the thing in his arm, it was made of linked blades.

"A dagger tail?" Zuko asked Mai grimacing in pain.

"Yeah, looks that way doesn't Zuzu" Azula said as she looked up at Zuko.

"Azula what the fuck are doing!" Zuko yelled

"Just achieving my destiny" she said as she grabbed the handle of the dagger and yanked it from the small pillar. The earth began to shack and out of the pillar sand began to swirl and fly around the room. Azula looked at the dagger and raised it above her head, Zuko raised his uninjured arm to block the blow he thought was coming but a scream erupted from past his vision since his arm blocked it. Zuko lowered his arm and looked at Azula, she had plunked the dagger into her gut, the sand went into her wound, she tossed the dagger that by luck smashed into Mai and knocked the dagger tail from her hand. Zuko looked down at his arm as the sand entered the open wound from the blades of the weapon that his ex-girlfriend had so violently plunged into his arm. His lines of gold began to appear and his skin was turning black. Zuko reached out with the arm and grabbed the dagger of time. The progression of the black stopped, the length of dagger tail out of his arm broke of at the link near his wrist, and Zuko wasted no time and bolted down the halls as fast as he could. He ran full tilt to the beach and looked out at the ship of his friend, the horizon hazed and Zuko passed out from the pain and exhaustion.

Zuko woke up in the ships clinic, Argon and a few of the crew where standing over him.

"I would ask if this was heaven but you people have no chance of ever going there" Zuko said looking up at the pirates who broke out in laughter.

"Good to see you up buddy now come on and see what you bought back" Argon said as he helped Zuko up his left arm. Zuko looked down at it and jumped it was perfectly okay, no blades or gold lines and it was its natural white.

"Something wrong Zuko?" One of the crew, a man named Dobs said.

"no, nothing is wrong' Zuko said as he worked his finger in their joints. Zuko stood up and fallowed Argon to his cabin. On the desk was a large dagger, the blade was a glowing blue, the handle was made of a clear crystal and the black decretive crossbar completed the strange looking weapon.

"I thought it was just a myth, but you brought it back my friend" Argon said as he picked it up and handed it to the prince.

"Wow, the dagger of time. It thought Roku was kidding" Zuko said as he spun the dagger around in his hand.

"Roku? As in avatar Roku?" Argon said.

"Yeah, don't ask" Zuko said as he stared at the prize he had found.

'Something interesting I noticed about it" Argon said motioning for Zuko to hand it back; Zuko placed the weapon in the pirate captain's hand.

"If you look here" Argon said pointing at the end of the handle "I appear that this is a button" Zuko looked at it and grabbed the dagger "what do you think it does?" Argon asked.

"One why to find out" Zuko said pressing the button, suddenly his arm was extended back towards Argon and things where going backwards. Zuko quickly hit the button again.

"Holy shit!" He said "it rewinds time!" Zuko said excitedly, _this is great! With this I can bet any one if I am going to die I just hit the button and rewind back to a safer moment_.

"What are you talking about Zuko?" Argon asked, Zuko explained what had just happened excitedly.

"Wow, that there is a really find" Argon said "well, lets hit they hay and don't worry we will be in the capitol in a week or so" the pirate captain walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. Zuko walked out on to the deck and towards the bow. He reached the front of the ship and looked out across the ocean.

"_Well, Zuko I guess I can finally talk to you_" a voice said inside of his head. Zuko whipped around and looked around the deck. "_You don't understand do you? Here let me show you._" Zuko's arm erupted in pain, the blades of the dagger tail and the gold and black returned. The black and gold went along his body and actually his skin was black, gold lines shown across the skin in a decretive fashion. The dagger tail in his arm was now a complete weapon.

"_Who are you?"_ Zuko asked the entirety in his head. Zuko felt a little light headed as the he returned to normal.

"_Just think of me as your better half"_

**Please read and review, seriously review! For any one wondering there are a lot of influences from the prince of Persia in this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank Densharr for his review and adding this story to his/her favorites list. I would like to also thank JaiHale for adding this to his alerts so here we go chapter 5!**

Zuko was sitting on a beach, palm trees sawed back and forth, the sun shown brilliantly in the sky, the white sand reflecting the light. He started out across the ocean, for a fire bender he loved the sea. A noise behind him made him turn and look, their stood Katara, her under white under bindings where all that covered her tan skin. Zuko smiled and motioned for her to join him.

"Come here" he said smiling as she walked over. Zuko drew her into an embrace and kissed her soft lips "I love you Katara"

"I love you to Zuko" Katara said as she rested her head on his chest. Suddenly Katara turned into something twisted, its skin was black, bat like wings where out of its back and her eyes glowed red. Its hands became claw like and Zuko stumbled back. The creature raised its arm and swung at Zuko.

Zuko shoot upright in his bed, his dagger drawn and his eyes where full of fear and anger. Argon stood on the doorway, his eyes where wide with fright.

"No more rum for you" Argon said breaking the icy silence. Zuko laughed and got out of the bed and fallowed his friend to the deck. The capitol was still a few days away and Zuko had decided that if was going to be sailing he as well as help his friend out. The sun was just breaking the horizon; the orange colored clouds made the water a dancing pool of colors.

"Red at morn sailor's take warns, red at night sailor's delight" Zuko said quoting the old adage. Argon laughed as the two friends walked along the deck, most of the crew was still asleep.

"so, dreaming' bout that lassie you are going to rescue?" Argon asked him, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah" Zuko said as he stared at the ocean.

"Do you lover her mate?" Argon asked him incredulously.

"I have taken awhile for me to realize it but yes I do but we can't be together" Zuko said as he stood and walked back to the door to the cabins to change into his regular cloths.

"Why not friend?" Argon asked.

"It's complicated" Zuko mumbled closing the door behind him.

"Bullshit" Said the helmsmen, a tall lanky older man with a long grey beard they called rusty.

"Yeah well this is Zuko" Argon said as he went up to join the pilot.

"Yep" rusty said as he pulled out a smoke and light it up.

"You know that is going to kill one day rusty" Argon said as he looked at the cigarette.

"Really, why is that?" Rusty said as he light it up. Argon knocked it to the deck and stomped it out and handed him a cigar.

"Wrong brand" Argon said.

Katara had curled herself into a ball in the corner of her cell, she was still wherein the torn rags of when the guards had well done as they wished. She cried softly to herself, her thoughts ran to the gang and the good times they had. She remembered the festival, the play and the time they spent at Ember Island. The one thing that stuck out each time was Zuko, his laugh, his face. Her thoughts ran to when they went after the man who killed her mother, how his he held her tight to him as she cried. She never felt safer then when she was in his arms and now she wanted that feeling again. She opened her hand, a piece of the shirt that Zuko had worn when they had gone to fight Azula was in her hand. She squeezed it tighter and curled herself into an even tighter ball. One of the guards came in, women around Katara's age. She opened the cell door and walked in with a bag and a trey.

"Hey, here I got you some clothes and food" the guard said as she pushed the trey to the crying waterbender "I heard what happened, I can't stand that" Katara looked up at the women, her eyes red from crying. Katara took the bread and munched it down, she gulped the water down and looked back up at the guard.

"See, that's better" she said.

Zuko stood around a table with Argon and some of the other ranking people on the ship. The map of the royal palace and the city that Zuko had drawn was on the table.

"So, we are around a day out so let's plan how we are going to do this" Argon said a he examined the map.

"well, I need a distraction to take the guards out of the garrison in the palace, those who are on watch will stay at their post but the ones responsible for responding will leave making it easier to slip in to the palace" Zuko said as he examined the map.

"And how do you plan to get into the most fortified building in the nation and back out with a probley weak and tired person?" Rusty asked, dobs nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess you never heard what they we called Zuko when we where pirates together did you?" Argon said as he laughed.

"No skipper I didn't" Dobs said as he wondered what was so funny.

"The first gravity bender" Argon said as he laughed his memory running back to those days. The others looked curious.

"look leave getting in to me as for getting out look here" Zuko said pointing to a line that went to the harbor "that is a drain that the palace uses, it is how me and the other noble kids in the palace would get out, ill need two of you there with a row boat" Zuko said as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Why not go in and out that way?" Dobs asked him.

"They lock from the inside" Zuko said.

"_Wow Zuko you are a genius" _the voice in his head said.

"_Yeah well thanks"_ he responded. It was weird to have this thing in his mind but also it was in a way a nice thing. Argon nodded to Zuko.

"Well that seems solid but how big of a distraction do you want?" Argon asked him with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Make it a big one just for fun" Zuko said "hell blew up a few fire navy ships, rob a few traders the usually"

"Well that seems like it would be easy enough" Argon said as he faced his crew "what you say boys you down with sinking some of her majesties ships?" the crew yelled "well, guess what?" The crew looked at him in a questioning way.

"Break out the rum!" Argon said, the crew exploded in roars as they went to the storage and all came back carrying bottles. Two of the crew came up, they where twins and that is how everyone addressed them. They handed Zuko and Argon bottles of the drink. Zuko took a huge swig, Argon did the same and they looked at each other laughing.

"Take what you can!" Zuko yelled over the crew. The whole crew and Argon raised their bottles and all yelled the rest of the verse.

"Give nothing back!"

Zuko stumbled into his cabin and fell on the bed a few hours later.

"_Nice job you idiot you are wasted_" the voice said, Zuko just burped and fell asleep.

The ship came into the port at the south end of the capitol, there where guards patrolling everywhere.

"It seems a curfew is in place" Zuko said as the crew tied up the ship to the pier. One of the solders walked up to the ship and up the now lowered gangplank. Zuko walked towards the back of the ship and jumped over the railing and started to climb down the back side of the ships main cabin. He heard the guard and Argon talking as he slipped silently into the water. Zuko swam over to the dock and climbed up the small ladder and took shelter behind some crates and looked around the corner. A few guards where at the bottom of the gangplank. Zuko looked to the alley way and took off for it at a run. He jumped up the walls zigzagging till he reached the roofs and pulled himself on to the building. There was a large gap between the building he was on and the next one, Zuko took of at a sprint and jumped the gap and barely made it and took of for the gondola post that ferried the guards from the guard post to the lower city. Zuko saw an archer on the roof of a building a good twenty feet ahead and on the right. The wall in front of him was too tall to climb. Zuko contemplated his obtains and acted on one of them. He ran up to the edge of the building and ran along the wall till he reached the small decretive ledge, an inch wide ring that went around the structure and used it as a planting point and used his right leg to shoot himself into the air, he came down dagger drawn at the archer and planted it in the mans chest, the momentum of the jump made him swing around to the mans back. The weapons stood fast in the mans chest and Zuko brought him back over his knee breaking his back. Zuko took of again for the gondola post. He reached it, just as one of the cars was heading up, he jumped to it and grabbed open window ledge. The car was empty, _thank god_. Zuko thought as he pulled himself into the safety of the cable car.

He reached the top of the gondolas trip and hopped out before the next troop of guards came in to the car. Zuko wondered where they where going but a loud explosion answered his question. Smiling a little as he dropped to a roof under the car, he looked out at the palace and took of along the roofs, taking guards out along his way. He reached a building near the large open area between the palace and the city, their was a round beam between the buildings to his left and right that made the ally. At the end was a area where the buildings came close together off the round, a structure that formed and over hanging that ran up to the whole length of the building. Zuko ran forward gripped than bar and swung twice and launched himself in between the overhanging and pushed with his hands and feet to brace himself between the structures he slid down the space by losing the pressure. Underneath his were two guards. Zuko dropped down with the dagger drawn, it plunged into one of the guards color bones, Zuko swung his legs around and grabbed the other mans head with his feet in a move called a turkey kick and threw the man using the force of the fall and momentum that had built up as he swung. A sickening crunch was heard as the mans neck broke Zuko landed in a crouch next to him and brought the dagger of time down into the mans chest. He twisted it and looked out at the wall of the palace. He saw a few stacked crates near the poles that went up the walls that where used for hanging up tapestries.

"_They made this way to easy didn't they?" _the voice in his head said as Zuko smiled.

"_Entirely too easy"_ Zuko said as he ran for the crates. Zuko leaded for the first bar and swung himself around it, he launched himself at the next one up and repeated this till he came to the top one, he swung a few times and lunched himself swing his legs to the right, the rest of him fallowed his feet over the top of the wall and right into a shocked as hell guard.

Zuko crept to the edge of the wall and jumped to the closest building and ran along the roof to the central tower that was the central palace. He climbed up the side using the small creaks, hanging rings and window ledges as hand holds till he came to the top of the four story window that was on for the atrium entrance. He opened one of the top windows and tossed himself to the one of the chains that hung from the ceiling that where normally used for hanging chandeliers. Zuko grabbed the chain and looked below him; a few guards patrolled the atrium, around fifteen. Zuko flipped himself up side down and wrapped the chain around his leg and used his other foot to pin the chain between his two feet. He loosened the pressure slightly and he began to slide down the chain. He drew his two swords. He flipped them in his hand so the blades faced back towards his feet. He waited at the bottom of the chain, around fifteen feet of the floor. Two guards stopped and started talking.

"Have you seen the fire lord now that she came back?" One asked his friend.

"No why?" The other asked his friend.

"Consider you lucky then" the first responded. The two started in on some other subject. Zuko loosened his feet's grip on the rope and dropped down; the two swords went straight through the men and into the floor. The remaining guards looked at their dying comrades and saw Zuko, they charged and the three benders sent fire his way. Zuko dodged a haymaker swing from one of the guards with a rather large mace that would have come down and crushed his skull in. Zuko used the opening and slashed the mans throat and blood spurted out. One of the benders sent a series of fire balls at Zuko who used his hands to push them aside using his bending as he charged the man. The man brought an arm back to punch Zuko but instead of just tackling him, Zuko jumped up and kicked him in the chest with both feet and used the energy to shoot back at the guard who had been chasing him. Zuko kicked his leg out and the man caught it, Zuko twisted around and stabbed one of his swords threw the mans face. Zuko hit the floor as the ten guards surrounded him.

"Get him!" the one on the floor yelled. A large man came at Zuko, Zuko jumped planted his foot on the mans chest and jumped back, flipping over in the air and brought down his katana's on a guards shoulders and split him in thirds. A guard with a pike swung the halberd end at Zuko's gut. Zuko barrel rolled over the blade and sent one of the swords soaring at the man he had drop kicked to the floor earlier, the force of his throw and spin sent the sword straight threw him up to the cross guard and sent him in to the pillar sticking him there. Zuko landed so the blade of his sword was planted in the ground Zuko started to spin around, his legs swinging out kicking men in the face as he spun switching hands to keep going using the blade as a balancing point. As Zuko's leg came around he used it s momentum and threw it at a guard and knocked him the face sending him to the ground and breaking his neck. Zuko looked at the reaming ten guards, one of the men with a sword came at him and brought the sword down from above his head, Zuko blocked it and kicked him in the knee as hard as he could and the man went down, Zuko brought the katana down and cleaved the mans chest from the neck at diagonal to his waist. Two guards came at him both with axes, they swung at the same both across his body, and Zuko sucked his gut in and shoot his hips back the axes barley missing his stomach. Zuko ducked under one of their axes and slashed the mans femoral artery and then rolled across the ground to avoid another strike from the other axe wielder. He came up behind the man and brought his katana around in a huge circle, it sliced the mans spine and he dropped dead as Zuko faced the reaming six. They all charged with their swords, Zuko dodged left and right and slashed at the men, when they finally stepped back two more lay dead at his feet. One of the men turned to run but Zuko sent his second katana soaring into the mans back.

"Nice job dumbass you just threw your last weapon" one of the guards said. Zuko pulled the dagger of time from the sheath on the strips of leather that guarded his hips. He raised an arm and took a stance; he flexed the ends of his fingers motioning the guard to come. The mans eyes got wide and the three charged, Zuko turned a small dial in the daggers handle and pressed the button. The whole world except for him slowed down, he ran at his usual speed but the guards where moving a quarter there normal speed. Zuko cut down the one on the left and stabbed the one on the right. The time slow down lasted all of fifteen seconds his time. The last guard, the one how insulted him looked at him eyes like saucers.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Zuko charged the man. The guard swung his sword Zuko jumped over the slash and dragged the dagger down the mans back. Zuko looked around ran to his two swords sheathed them and then ran for the stairs that lead to the dungeon. Zuko heard a guard walk up the stairs so Zuko ran up the wall above the mans sight and swung the dagger down point first between the mans eyes and landed behind him. Zuko reached the door to the cells and opened it and went running in, he started to check the cells. He found the one with Katara in it; she was in a prison uniform and chained up so she couldn't bend. Zuko took his hand and made a jet of fire and cut the hinges off. He went to Katara and looked at her, lowering himself to look in her eyes.

"Katara" Zuko said. The waterbender looked up at him.

"I must be dreaming" she said, she then passed out. Zuko looked at her, her lips where cracked and her eyes when he briefly saw them where bloodshot. Zuko felt like shacking her and yelling her name to wake her up but he knew he needed to be quite. He extended his arm and placed two finger under her chin against her neck, _good there is a pulse._

"_well, well Zuko when you clean her up she will be beautiful now if you are done staring, lets get the fuck out of here!" _the voice in his head said.

"_Good plan"_ Zuko said as he made the jet of fire again and cut the chains and grabbed the waterbender. Zuko stood, Katara on his shoulders fire man style. Zuko took of at a run and jumped down to the bottom floor of the cell block, only a seven foot drop. He walked up the door to the halls in the basement and opened it cautiously. He took of down the hall for the room that leads to the drainage chamber. He opened the door and walked in opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder and closed the hatch.

The warden and the guards found the cell door off the cell and the prisoner gone.

"Well we know they didn't go back up so that leaves one option" he said "fallow me"

Zuko reached the east drainage chamber grate, Katara still asleep on his back. He unlocked the gate and handed the girl to the two pirates in the small row boat. A sudden heat on his back, he looked out at the ocean, Argons boat was only a half mile away. He turned to see a group of around twenty guards.

"Take Katara and get back to the ship ill handle this" Zuko said, the pirates started to row back. The warden spoke first.

"You know prince Zuko it is not kind to steal others toys" the warden mocked.

"What!" Zuko yelled.

"Oh, yeah she was our little fuck toy when we fallowed orders at least that is what the fire lord said" The warden smiled as Zuko's face twisted in to rage.

"_They raped her Zuko! I have given you power to destroy your enemies now use it!" _the voice said in his head. Zuko felt his arm erupt in pain as the dagger tails blades broke threw his skin, his arm began to turn black, and it and the gold lines progressed along his entire body until the entity in him had turned him into it.

"_Now lets end these wretches!" _the voice said. Zuko threw the dagger tail into the warden's chest and pulled him to his face. Zuko's now glowing gold eyes stared into the wardens.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Your worst nightmare" Zuko said as he grabbed the mans skull and crushed his head like a melon. The reaming guards looked on in surprise, Zuko smiled and whipped the dagger tail around and it cut across three guard's chest. The reaming guards charged and Zuko brought the whip in circles and arches, guards screamed out as Zuko's weapon sliced threw them, they fell to ribbons. One of the last guards, a young recruit around seventeen tried to run. Zuko sent the end spike of the dagger tail into him.

"Where do you think you are going to?" Zuko said as he yanked it back ripping the mans guts out the hole in his back. Zuko then turned and jumped out of the drainage chamber into the water. He came up normal, no longer black or gold.

"What happened?" he wondered a loud.

"_If you come in contact with water you will go back to normal or if I release my um, state" _the voce spoke, Zuko nodded and took of at a brisk pace swim for the boat.

He reached it a few minutes later and climbed up the rope lowered for him. Argon greeted him on the deck.

"Katara is in your room, do you need anything?" He asked him. Zuko thought, _she is dehydrated and probably cut up really bad_.

"Yeah, sugar, water, rubber hoeing and a pump needle. Oh and your surgeon supplies" Zuko said as he walked to the room, Argon nodded and went of to get the stuff. Zuko opened the door, Katara's blue eyes where open and looked at him as he walked in.

"Zuko?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I am here Katara" Zuko said as he leaned down and grabbed her hand.

"I knew that you would come" She said as she fell asleep again smiling, feeling safe with him. Zuko kissed her forehead. Argon came in; he had what Zuko asked for. Zuko grabbed a wire hanger form the closet and bet it around to hold the large bottle of water. He opened the bottle and poured in a bit of sugar and shook the bottle. He took the rubber hose placed it over the opening and put the pump needle (like one you use for basketballs) and sharpened the end a bit and placed it at the end of the hose.

"I remember the trick, how many times did you miss my vain?" Argon said as Zuko clamped Katara's arm so the veins became raised. Zuko took the needle heated it to sterilize it and slipped it into the vain. He quickly places a piece of gauze over it and wrapped some more to hold it in place. He put the bottle in the holder and let the water slowly slow drain in to Katara.

"That should get the fluids she needs back in to her, when she wakes up ill take care of the cuts on her back" Zuko said as he sat down in a chair.

"You want another bed?" Argon asked "look she will be fine you need to sleep and now buddy. I will stay with her and if she wakes up ill get you okay?" Zuko didn't like to leave her but his exhaustion came down on him like a ton of bricks, he stood and smiled at his friend. Zuko placed his hand on Argon shoulder.

"Thanks" Zuko said smiling "for everything"

"Yeah well you saved my ass plenty of times. Go sleep in my bed pal something tells me you need it" Argon said. Zuko nodded and walked out of the door and headed to his friends bed and lay down fast asleep.

**Longest chapter I have ever written. I would really like some reviews, seriously review! Just some quick notes, Argon looks like Jack Sparrow, when Zuko's darker side takes over he looks like the dark prince from prince of Persia the two thrones except he has his armor still on. I will try to make a picture of Zuko in his armor and all that. If I make a good one ill try to get it on the net and post the link.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank Densharr for his review and everyone who read this story.**

Argon walked into the room where Zuko was asleep and tapped him on the shoulder to wake him up. Zuko turned and faced the pirate.

"Katara is waking up, I think it would be better if she saw you first" Argon said. Zuko nodded and jumped out of the bed and walked down the hall till he got to his room where Katara was lying in the bed. Zuko walked through the door and looked at the sleeping girl; she was covered in grim and blood. The makeshift IV in her arm was almost gone. Zuko walked up to her and grabbed her hand as her eyes fluttered open. Her blue eyes looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked still looking around the room. She looked to her right and saw blurry shapes, she still couldn't see all that well. A sore feeling in her arm drew her attention. She looked down at the needle in her arm; she went to pull it out. Zuko's other hand shoot out and stopped her. She looked up at the young prince holding her hands.

"Zuko?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me" He said as she touched the scar on his face. Zuko placed his hand over hers.

"What is in my arm?" She asked as she looked at the inside of her elbow joint.

"Well, it's a needle that has water flowing through it into you since you where extremely dehydrated when I brought you aboard" Zuko said. Katara looked at him funny trying to understand.

"You are on a ship Katara headed away from the fire nation, I brought you on board after I rescued you from the prison" Zuko said.

"Oh, so I am not dreaming" She said smiling up at him.

"no you are awake we will be back in the earth kingdom in two weeks and then we have a few days walk to the serpents pass then bad sing se" Zuko said "for now though, we need to get you fixed up" Zuko looked at the bottle that held the sugar water, it was empty. Zuko UN wrapped the gauze from Katara's arm and threw it in a basket and then gripped the end of the needle.

"Now, this may hurt so just be ready" Zuko said as he tightened his grip. Katara nodded and bit her lower lip. Zuko pulled on the needle fast; it went straight out of her vain. She gasped at the quick pinch that she felt as it exited the small hole. She looked up at Zuko and smiled, _I am safe now_ she thought.

"Hey, Argon" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah, Zuko?" the pirate said stepping into the room. Katara looked up at the man; she was surprised to see a pirate.

"Is there anywhere we can go to get her cleaned up?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, here pick her up and fallow I ill let you use my bathroom" the pirate captain said.

"Who was that?" Katara asked Zuko.

"a friend, ill tell you after we get you cleaned up" he said "now put your arm around my shoulder" Katara put her arms around zoos neck and he picked her up bridle style and carried her out the door. Argon was waiting for them outside the door, he waved them to fallow and they set off down the hallway. Argon opened a door and Zuko carried Katara in to the room. There was an actual bathtub and sink.

"The water runs and all that, this was after all some fire nation noble's vacation home" Argon said closing the door. Zuko set Katara down on a chair and went over to the tub and started the water. He grabbed one of the towels and put some water on it.

"For pirates they seem very clean" Katara said as Zuko did this.

"Yeah well it is all a façade, they keep it like this to pass as a high ranking merchant ship" Zuko said as he walked over and crouched down in front of her. The next thing that happened shocked Zuko as she dived on to him and hugged him like her life depended on it. Zuko was stunned for a moment but hugged her back, holding her tight to him. She started to cry and hugged him tighter. Zuko took and sat her back down in the chair and took the damp towel and began to whip the blood, dirt and other grim from her face. She stopped crying and leaned into his hand as the dirt of the prison came off. When the bath was full of water Zuko put the rag down.

"Well I am going to go get the medical supplies, you get in the water and relax" Zuko said "try not to make this weird" He walked out of the room, _he is the bravest man I ever meet_. She felt herself blush as she thought about him. She stood up and stripped down and got into the hot water, _this is amazing!_ Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in Zuko" Katara said as she slunk under the water up to her neck. Zuko came in and kept his eyes averted from her. He dragged the chair over to the side of the tub and sat down. Katara involuntarily covered herself with her hands and arms.

"Lean forward so I can see your back" Zuko said. Katara did so and Zuko finally looked down at her, he growled in anger and disgust. She had severely, large deep cuts obviously from a whip. Zuko grabbed a towel and began to whip her back clean.

"Well, you are going to hate for this but you have about eight open cuts that need stitched" Zuko said he continued to clean her back, she moaned at the feeling. _This feels so good_ she thought.

"well, I hate to say this but times up we need to close those cuts now" Zuko said "I would have done it earlier but you need those fluids first" Zuko grabbed a towel and held it out his eyes averted. She sighed stood up and dried off with the towel and wrapped it around herself.

"This is so weird" she said if it was anyone else she would feel completely unsafe but it was Zuko some one she trusted.

"Yeah well" Zuko said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the door "you able to walk okay?"

"Ill try" she said. Zuko opened the door and lead her down the hall to his room. She stumbled a few times, her legs still getting use to being able to move again. Zuko opened the door of his room and when she was inside he closed it quickly. She stood as Zuko cleared of the bed and lay down the extra sheet.

"Lay down, on your belly" Zuko ordered he quickly faced the other way as she did so. Zuko placed the towel over her rear and legs. He sighed as he pulled out a small wooden stick out from the med kit and put it near her mouth.

"Bit this, trust me" Zuko said. Katara looked worried as she placed the wooden rod in her mouth and bit down. Zuko pulled out the needle and thread and heated the needle up to sterilize it. He placed it in some water and grabbed the bottle of disinfectant put some on a towel and whipped the cuts down. Katara whimpered as he did this, the disinfectant stung her cuts.

"Ready?" Zuko asked worriedly.

"Have you done this before?" Katara asked him nervously.

"yes, many times even to myself" Zuko said as he grabbed the needle and sighed "bit down on the stick and focus on something happy" Katara bit down on the stick and thought about her home. A sharp pinch erupted from her back as Zuko took the needle and began to stitch the cuts together. After five minutes of pain it was over, Zuko whipped the cuts again with the disinfectant and smiled down at her.

"It's done" Zuko said smiling as he did, he was happy she was finally safe and happy he got her cuts taken care of. He stood up rummaged through the drawers and found a silk shirt and tossed it next to her.

"Put that on and while I keep looking for something else" Zuko said as he went back to looking for more cloths for her. Katara got off the bed and pulled the shirt over her head. The cool silk felt good against her back. Zuko walked up and handed her some pants, she put them on and smiled up at Zuko. She looked him over, the tangled hair, the light beard on his face, his glowing amber eyes.

"Well I am going to clean up you get to sleep" Zuko said as he walked form the room. Katara smiled as she climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

Zuko came back in to the room; he was wearing a pair of fresh black pants. Katara was sitting on the bed. She looked up at him as he walked up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked her, she just nodded "you know what happened was not your fault" She put her face in her hands and started to cry gain as she remembered what it felt like. Zuko pulled her into an embrace, she cried into his chest. Zuko leaned back and Katara came with him. She cried herself to sleep using his chest as a pillow. Zuko looked at the waterbending angel that he had in his arms. She looked peaceful as she slept, Zuko smiled as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "

_God damn I love her hair and her smile and" _Zuko said in his head.

"_Her, face it pal you are madly in love with this women_" the voice in his head said.

Azula sat on the throne, enraged that her brother had slipped in and rescued Katara. She growled as she thought about it. She looked up at Mai.

"Mai, take eighteen of the elite guard and go find my brother and that little slut and kill them" Azula growled in a feral way. Mai nodded and walked from the throne room.

"Zuko could never kill Mai" Azula said smiling to herself "looks like I found a weakness" She started to cackle to herself.

Two weeks later.

Zuko and Katara stood at the ramp of Argon ship, Argon was standing on the deck with the rest of the crew.

"Well old friend if you ever need anything" Argon said as he held out his hand "don't haste to ask" Zuko smiled and shook his hand and lead Katara down the ramp. They had packs full of supplies and traveling cloaks. They walked through the town and out on to the road.

"Well how far of a walk is it?" Katara asked Zuko as they walked.

"It's around a good week to the serpents pass and another three or four days from there" Zuko said.

"So, how is the rest of the group?" Katara asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Well, Sokka is fine except for his knee he blew it out when they stopped the air fleet and Sokka and Suki are all over each other, it is funny really. Your dad is doing well; he and Sokka are helping to plan the next invasion. Uncle is probley making tea and Toph is doing what ever it is that Toph does" Zuko smiling as he remembered his friends.

"What about Aang?" Katara asked. Zuko felt rage bubble up inside him. He growled in an almost feral way as he thought about that monk. He didn't notice as his fingers and the area behind them on his hand turned black.

"Did you guys fight or something?" Katara asked him worriedly. Zuko just nodded and kept walking.

_Great just what I need Aang and Zuko fighting over me, why cant Aang just take a hint, I don't love him like that. _

_Then who do you love, Zuko? _Another part of her asked herself. She blushed a little.

_Maybe I do_. She had stopped in the road as she pondered this. Zuko looked back over his shoulder, the expression of anger on his face gone.

"Katara come on its still a long walk and no, Appa is not able to come" Zuko said. Katara ran up next to him and tagged his arm, _may as well have some fun_.

"Your it" Katara said as she ran past him.

"Why you little" Zuko said as he ran after her.

Nine days later.

Zuko and Katara walked along the path, it had been a long walk but they finally where at the entrance of the serpents pass and nearly to ba sing se. Katara had gotten a lot better and was now back to her old self again. She walked along smiling a little; Argon had given her some old cloths that he had found on board that where from the water tribe. Zuko smiled as they walked along the road, it may have been a long journey but it was nearing its end. A whirring noise made Zuko look around; he looked over head and saw a fire nation airship above them. The wind swept around their traveling cloaks and dirt, Zuko grabbed Katara and pulled her behind him. Zuko watched as ropes where lowered form the hull of the craft and as a bunch of shoulders slip down them like poles and landed on the ground, they made a half circle around them. The cliff face behind them that lead to the pass placed them between a rock and a hard place. Zuko watched as Mai landed in front of the guards and glared at him.

"Katara get down the pass, ill handle this" Zuko said calmly as he glared at the solders and his ex girlfriend.

"I won't leave you" Katara said. Zuko grabbed the cloak and pulled it off, his armor and weapons where now visible to the world.

"Katara get down the pass now" Zuko ordered in a calm voice. Katara nodded and walked towards the pass. When she got closed to the gate of the pass two daggers went flying and pinned her sleeves to the poles of the gate.

"Now, now we can't have her running off" Mai said tauntingly.

"Go home Mai" Zuko said as drew the dagger.

"No, I am not going anywhere" Mai said "guards get him!" the elite guards all sent a jet of fire where Zuko had been standing but he jumped up to dodge the attacks. One of the guards looked up to see the blue blade of the dagger of time come crashing down into his face. Zuko rolled of the dead mans body and sent a fire ball into a guards face. The man crumpled to the ground as his head was roasted inside the helmet. Zuko slashed at the guard closest to him, the guard grabbed Zuko's arm. Zuko pulled Lu Tens dagger out of its sheath and stabbed the man under the bottom of his ribs. Zuko did a spinning kick and sent a blade of fire at the group of three guards knocking them down. A guard came at him with a sword made of fire and brought it smashing down towards Zuko's skull. Zuko side stepped the strike and sent flame over the blade of Lu Tens dagger and plunged it into the mans face under his face mask. He then withdrew the dagger and activated the time slow down on the dagger of time and ran over to Katara and yanked the daggers holding her in place free. The speed returned to normal.

"Run" Zuko said to Katara who shock her head and sent a wave of water crashing over the cliff face onto a group of guards.

"I am staying right here" she said. Zuko nodded and turned to face what remained of the guard. The eighteen where now sixteen, Katara raised the water up and turned it into icicles and launched them at the guards, most of the guards dodged them but an unfortunate three where impaled and fell to the ground bleeding. Zuko sheathed the daggers and started to send fire balls at the guards. Katara used her water whips and the two fought against the guard as Mai watched biding her time. Zuko felt a pain in his left arm, his eyes became wide as realized what was about to happen.

"Katara run now, for your own safety damn it runs!" Zuko yelled as the tips of the dagger tail began to break out of the skin. Katara stood in shock as Zuko grabbed his head as his skin turned black as night and gold lines appeared.

"Katara run!" Zuko yelled. Katara did this time; she sprinted down the pass to the site that they had camped at before. Zuko felt the darker side of him take over, he faced the guards who where in shock. Zuko growled and whipped the dagger tail around his head. The blades went soaring and sent out a circle of fire that smashed into the guards. Zuko ran forward and started to swing the weapon around, it slashed through the men as they tried to attack back but all their fire was deflected by Zuko. After two minutes of a violent furry the solders lay in pieces on the ground. Mai started at him.

"what are you?" she said just before Zuko's dark side took control and sent the end spike of the weapon, faster then Mai could react, through the poor women's chest. Zuko collapsed to his knees as he returned to normal. Zuko looked around, the men lay in pieces, blood soaked the ground and Mai one of his best friends lay dead in the dirt.

"What have I become, what are you?" Zuko asked the entity.

"_I am you Zuko" _it said as he stood up. Zuko turn and ran down the path. He found Katara in a wide place in the path eve dentally used to camp in. Zuko sat down on the cliff edge and stared out across the water. The sun was setting, it was red off in the distance. Katara came and sat next to him.

"It is beautiful" Katara said as she gazed out across the water, Zuko nodded.

"Hey cheer up we are almost there" Katara said haply.

"Yeah, then you get to see Aang again" Zuko said his tone sad.

"Aang, it's not what you think Zuko he may love me like that but he has always been a little brother to me" Katara smiled and looked at Zuko. Zuko looked back at her gazing into her eyes, _those amazing gorgeous blue eyes_.

"The man who I love is tall, strong, brave, he fights with the ferocity of a thousand tigerwolves and has more honor then anyone I know" Katara said, Zuko became aware of how close her lips where to his "the best part, he is sitting right here" Something in Zuko's mind clicked and he pressed his lips to Katara's. It felt like electricity had hit them as their lips touched. Zuko got over the initial surprise and pulled her closer to him running his finger through her thick coca colored hair and pressing her lips closer to his. Katara grabbed the back of his head and fisted a handful of his hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth. The two kissed for what seemed like an eternity to them. The y broke apart for air.

"Katara I love you, it took me this long to realize it but gods do I love you" Zuko said. Katara smiled at him.

"Zuko, I love you too. Ever since that time we went after the man who killed my mom I loved you. It took you nearly dying though for me to realize it" Katara said looking a little down cast as she remembered that day. Zuko raised her chin so he could look in her eyes; he smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

**Ok so here is the final chapter 6. read and review, seriously until I get to reviews I will not post chapter 7 and yes i know the first kiss scence between Katara and Zuko sucked but its my first time writting one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you sokkantylee and ArrayePL for reviewing.**

Zuko woke; he felt a slight pressure on his chest. Zuko looked down to see Katara fast asleep; he smiled as she slept peacefully. _She looks so beautiful_ Zuko thought. Zuko reached down and ran his fingers through her long soft hair. He looked outside the tent flap, the sun was now over the horizon and the light made the cool blue water a mirror. Zuko carefully got out off the bed roll and lay Katara's head down on the pillow. He kissed her on her forehead and walked out to the fire, it was still smoldering. Zuko gave the fire some juice and set up to cook the food they had for breakfast. He put the salted meat and two balls of dough on the fire and sat down on the ground. The morning was beautiful and the sun seemed to make the problem he had slip away. He heard a yawn from the tent and looked up to see Katara walk out of the tent. She had sleep in her bindings and she wrapped a blanket around herself to stay warm. Zuko looked at her beautiful face as the sun hit her and to him it made her seem to glow.

"I could get ust to waking up to you" Zuko said as she smiled and walked over to him and sat down. She snuggled up against his arm which he draped around her. The food was cooking and in a few minutes they had their breakfast.

"What happened to you yesterday, when you started to scream and thrash around what was happening" Katara asked him wondering about his safety.

"It well let's just say that I hope you never haft to see it" Zuko said as his eyes got distant "it is not pretty" Katara looked at him funny for a second.

"What happened to those guards and Mai?" Katara asked him hoping to get some sort of answer.

"they are all dead, some will only be recognized by their id tags" Zuko said as he stood up "now lets not talk about such horrible things, come on" Zuko lowered his hand and helped her stand up "we have people to go see" Zuko smiled. Katara hugged and then poked him in the chest sharply.

"Fine but when we are alone you will tell me about it" Katara ordered. Her eyes where hard and she was serious. Zuko nodded and walked over to the tent and started to pull things out. When everything was out he took down the tent, he heard a sigh from behind him and looked at Katara. She had her cloths back on but she looked sad.

"I can't believe they took my mothers necklace" She said, a tear rolled down her face. Zuko pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"I know but let's get to somewhere safe" Zuko said as he held her.

"I am" She said.

The couple walked up along the pass hand in hand. It was a beautiful day, the serpent was not to be seen and they where almost back to their friends and family. They came over a hill in the road and saw the end gate. Katara laughed and took of running towards it.

"Last one there is a rotten egg" She yelled back at him as she ran down smiling. Zuko shock his head, he grabbed the dagger pressed the button and ran up next to her and sent time back to normal speed. She looked shock as hell as appeared next to him.

"How did you do that?" She said as she started at him, both of them still running down the hill. They reached the bottom and stopped for their breath, Katara looked around. The rock tent where hope was born was still there; she walked over and placed a hand on the rock.

"What is it?" Zuko asked as he stood next to her looking at it.

"It was where I helped to deliver a baby, she was named hope" Katara said as she remembered the little girl that had been brought into a world of war. That one small baby is what gave Katara hope for the end of the war and for peace. Katara smiled and looked up at Zuko

"it gave me hope that this war will soon be over and the world would have hope for the future" Katara said. Zuko smiled and hugged her from behind.

"I got all the hope I need right here" He said.

The two walked to the gate of Ba sing Se, it was a crowded area. The refugees and other people going into the city where crowding the entrance but the guards where checking the id of all the people. It took a while before Zuko and Katara came up to the guards.

"Names please" the guard said looking over the travelers.

"Zuko and Katara" Zuko said as he held Katara close to him, she smiled at the guard.

"Well fallow me my lord and lady" The guard said, Zuko looked at Katara and they both had the same questioning glance. The man led them into a guard post and told them to sit. He grabbed a messenger hawk and sent it flying.

"Its going to the palace to let them knew to send a coach for you two" the guard said. After an hour they heard a man come into the guard station and motioned for them to fallow. They fallowed the guard over to a highly decorated carriage. The solder opened the door and motioned the two inside; they stepped into the vehicle and sat down on a bench. Across on the other side was a small old fat man, one they new to well.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled as he pulled Iroh into a embrace.

"Well, Im glad to see you finally made it. I was getting worriedly for awhile but then I remembered what sue said about Zuko" Iroh said chuckling a bit to him self.

"What did she say and who is Sue?" Katara asked Iroh.

"Well Sue is a member of the white lotus that is a waterbender and a healer; she healed up Zuko after he got back. Well, according to her it would take the end of the world twice over to kill Zuko" Iroh said laughing. Katara just shook her head and leaned back in the chair. Zuko put his arm around her and she leaned in closer. After a few minutes she fell asleep still tired from the long walk and her days in prison. She was slowly becoming more like her old self, Iroh smiled at the two.

"It seems that you found each other" Iroh said. Zuko nodded and looked down at his girlfriend sleeping.

"She is still recovering from the prison and the journey didn't do her much favors either" Zuko said.

"Well, what about you surely you had some adventures along the way" Iroh said smiling at the man he considered a son.

"Yeah well you might want to see this" Zuko said as he pulled the Dagger of Time form the sheath and handed it to his uncle. Iroh started at it in extreme fascination.

"Is this what I think it is?" Iroh asked his nephew eyes wide, Zuko just nodded "wow, with this we could easily defeat the fire nation"

"Not really, its effects are only known and sensed by the user" Zuko said "and besides there is a much bigger problem" Zuko said reaching across the carriage and taking back the dagger.

"What happened?" Iroh said as he contemplated what was just shown him.

"Azula used this and the sands of time to make herself immortal at least I believe that is what happened" Zuko said to his uncle. Iroh looked worried and shook his head.

"If Azula has just been infected things have gotten worse" Iroh said as he looked at Zuko sternly "only that weapon will kill her" Zuko nodded and looked out the window. The rest of the ride was in silence till they came to the palace. Zuko shook Katara a little in his arms to wake her. She opened her eyes and yawned, Zuko smiled and opened the carriage door and helped the drossy women out of the vehicle. It was now close to two and time for lunch. Zuko, Iroh and Katara walked up the steps to the entrance of the palace and into the hall. A load bang from around the corner told the three that a door had just been blasted open. They looked as Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki came running at them. Katara laughed as they ran for them, she was pulled into a huge group huge hug by the rest of the gang, now reunited.

"Hey Zuko you are part of this group to now get over here" Sokka said, Zuko smiled and joined in. The group broke apart and Aang pulled Katara into another hug. He went to kiss her but she placed a hand in front of his lips and just shook here head. Aang looked confused for a few seconds but he smiled think she just didn't want to kiss in front of everyone.

"Come on I am starving" Sokka said as his stomach grumbled. Suki just laughed and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You always think with your stomach" She said.

"This way kids will get you food" Iroh said leading the troop of kids to the large dining hall. They all sat down at the table and waited for the food to be brought out to them. Aang pulled out a chair for Katara but she walked past him and sat down next to Zuko. The rest of the group looked at them confused but just went back to their food.

"So, how did you get to the fire nation sparked?" Toph asked trying to start a conversation. Zuko laughed and started to tell most of the story leaving out parts like the island and Azula becoming infected by the sands. After he reached the end of the story he heard a loud cough from down the table. Everyone looked at Aang he just kept eating.

"Any way as I was saying" Zuko continued starting again from when he and Argon had gotten to the capitol. He described how he had got inside the palace and once again Aang scoffed at him form down the table.

"What is it Aang?" Suki asked him.

"You expect me to believe that Zuko could have done all that flipping and other crazy stuff?" Aang asked them trying his best to insult Zuko.

"Um, well how about a demonstration?" Sokka asked the prince. Zuko sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He looked around the room and decided that his goal as to get to the top of the room, no easy task considering that it was a good seven stories high. Zuko looked around for where to start and saw the a ledge a good twelve feet above the ground he found that and then saw the ticket to the ledge. He jumped on the table and sprinted for the high chair at the end and jumped up to the top of it and to the ledge. He shimmed along it till he came to a place direct ally behind a bar that was used to hang tapesttaries. He leapt to it and grabbed it and started to swing and used it to throw himself up to the first set of cross bars that ran across the room every twenty feet or so to support the ceilings and floors of other rooms. Zuko ran along the four inch beam to the wall and ran along it to he came to a grate and grabbed hold of it, he brought his feet closer to his hands and jumped to the next grate. He swung himself to the left and then ran along the wall to the next ledge.

"Holy shit" Sokka said, Suki just stared at him. Toph couldn't see so Iroh explained what was happening. Katara looked on in amazement and Aang was speechless.

Zuko ran up the wall and flipped back into the abyss and landed on the next set of beams, he was almost to the top of the room. By now even more people had come in for lunch and just started at the prince as he kept going in his ascent. He finally reached the top and he looked at the chain in the middle of the room that was used to support the chandelier for when it was time for dinner and the earth king had very important guests. Zuko jumped to it and gripped it. He flipped upside down wrapped the chain along his leg and used his right to pin him in place. He slid down the chain till he came to the end a good fifteen feet above the table. He smiled as those in the room applauded him. Zuko bowed upside down. He swung the chain and sent himself into the wall feet first and turned on it so he faced the ground and ran down it and landed on his feet finally orientated on the floor right side up.

"That was amazing!" Katara said as she looked at Zuko who was smiling the adrenaline still surging through his system.

"Looks Ty lee is not the only circus freak we know" Sokka said laughing, Zuko joined in and so did the others.

"You got the freak part right" Aang said. The others looked at him figuring that he had forgiven Zuko by now. The group spent the day together and after dinner they headed out to the gardens to relax except for Aang who said he needed to go get something. They found a pond and decided just to hang out. Zuko lay down in the grass; he had taken all the armor and weapons of and was now had on what he had when he had first joined the group the dagger however stayed on his hip. Katara lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest. The others looked at them, Sokka's jaw dropped and Suki started to laugh and handed Toph a gold piece.

"Katara?" Sokka said bewildered.

"Yes Sokka?" She said looking up at him. Zuko sat up on his elbows and looked back at Sokka.

"Are you and Zuko together?" He asked them.

"Yes, does that bother you?" Zuko asked politely as possible.

"No, no, it's just I am shocked she ust to hate you" Sokka said as he sat down.

"Not any more" Katara whispered before kissing Zuko. Aang had just walked out to join them at the wrong time. He sent a big blast of air and knocked Katara off of Zuko. Zuko stood up and glared at him.

"You!" Aang said pointing his staff at him "first you go off and take her to get revenge and now after you rescue her I find you kissing my Katara!" Zuko felt his anger began to come to surface.

"Aang you better cool down before someone gets hurt" Zuko said, his other side was begging to came out.

"The only one who will get hurt is you" Aang said as he sent a blast of air at him, Zuko hit the end of the dagger and slowed time and dodged the wind and to fast for Aang to react he punched him in the ribs as hard as he could. He then used the avatars belt to tie his hands and legs together like a steer. Time returned to normal and Aang looked surprise as he looked at the fire prince.

"I told you but you didn't listen" Zuko said as he walked into the palace and headed for his room. Katara fallowed after him, she glared at Aang as she walked past. She found Zuko in the room that the earth king had given them. He was standing looking out the window. Katara walked up to him, his arm was black and gold, the dagger tail was sticking out of his flesh.

"Zuko what is wrong with your arm?" She said as she walked up behind him. Zuko sighed and looked down at it. He and Katara looked at each other; she reached up and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss and Zuko felt his arm return to normal.

"It went away" Katara said surprised "what was that? What is wrong with your arm" Zuko sighed and began to tell about the island and how he had something else inside him and how it would take control of him when he became extremely enraged. Katara grabbed his hands and lead him to the bed. They sat down and Zuko finished the explanation.

"it seems though that the opposite of rage makes it recede" Zuko said as he looked into Katara's eyes "it looks like what ever it is hates love" Katara smiled and kissed him again and the two started to feel each others body's and explore the others mouth with there tongues. Zuko brought her down onto the bed and she looked down at him. She smiled and reached up and pulled her top off, Zuko felt like he had been struck by lighting as he realized what she wanted, what he wanted and what was about to happen. she smiled down at him, the two lover feel into each others embrace as they gave them selves to each other.

**So there is chapter seven,**** read and review ill post again when I get two from now on. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. Thanks Densharr and Sokkantylee for reviewing.**

Zuko woke to a knocking on his door. Zuko climbed out of the bed trying not to disturb Katara as he did, he grabbed some pants and went to the door. Zuko opened the door and a servant girl was waiting for him.

"Prince Zuko" The girl said, Zuko nodded "the generals would like to see you in the war room" Zuko looked back at Katara, she was still asleep. Zuko nodded and closed the door quietly. The girl lead him through a series of halls till they came to a large room, a map of the world was in the center it was covered in pawns ropes and other figures repressing different things. Zuko saw the council of five, Hakoda, Sokka and a few other people he didn't recognize. Sokka looked up from the board and saw Zuko.

"Zuko" Sokka said limping over "we are going to need your help to win this war" The two boys walked over to Hakoda, Zuko knew who he was though Hakoda and he had never met. Zuko held out a hand and Hakoda shook it.

"I hope you are okay with me and your daughter dating, I am sorry I did not ask your permission" Zuko said.

"I am fine with it as long as you don't break her heart and besides from what your uncle and friends tell me you are a brave man" Hakoda said as they turned to face the table.

"Well what is the current situation?" Zuko asked the generals. One of them stepped and pointed to different things on the map and drawing attention to them.

"Well, as you can see by the ropes we have pushed them back and now control two thirds of the earth kingdom once again. We do need how ever to control all of the east coast to be able to invade them. We hold many strong points but then again so do they, the problem is that before they had a small air fleet and where spread thin. They are now however a closer together and the air fleet is a problem. We can fight them on the ground effectively but our air fleet against theirs is a losing battle, we are not out teched but just outnumbered. We have numbers but we can't seem to win in the landslides we expected" The general said. Zuko pondered how to respond.

"General, you have a few problems and obviously need a new lesson in the art of war" Zuko began, the general looked taken aback "all of you do for that matter"

"Well, then teach us Zuko" the general said in an angered tone.

"First off how long do you train your troops?" Zuko asked them.

"One year" Said one of the generals "they join at seventeen and are ready for battle at eighteen"

"Well that is a massive problem but not one we can address" Zuko said leaning against the table.

"Really, how so?" the earth king asked.

"Your troops compared to those of the fire nation are sloppy and undisciplined. A fire nation solder is trained beginning at fourteen and not sent to their first unit till eighteen. Your officers are all noble men correct?" Zuko asked them, they nodded "in the fire nation military all noble children are tested those who score the highest learn to become generals and other higher ranking officers and all recruits coming are tested as well score high enough and they will go to the fire nation royal academy. At this academy the training is intense and failure is meeting with pain. Two of the seven hours spent in the classroom are reading writing history and math. The next four are spent in a simulated war room where those training to become generals are thought. The last year of the school, the entire royal academy and the solder academy come together and participate in a war game, they use reffs to call kids out and fire bending is legal. Those training to become the generals of the army and navy are the commanders, and so on" Zuko explained how the game took place over two months one mount one team attacked and then they switched and how assists and everything else where simulated in the game.

"Well, did you go through this training?" the generals asked the prince.

"I did till I was banished but I was a more advance student. They used exams to send one up the levels. I passed along with a few friends and we got to participate in the war game at thirteen as the instructors experiments" Zuko stood and faced the general "the exams where not pen and paper but a war game on a war map like this. We had to create regiments and all the other units. Me and my friend Argon figured out the way to beat an opponent is not to attack them frontline style at all times. We knew that by sending small teams of highly trained people into the enemies factories and other important places we could cripple there assets and supplies. Essentially imagine a more organized form of guerrilla warfare" Zuko said, the generals looked on in shock. They had no idea what they where up against when they faced fire nation commanders.

"So do you have an idea on how to defeat the fire nation?" Hakoda asked.

"simple, General I want you to assemble five hundred of your finest men and I mean now, I also want the gang, that mechanist guy and Hakoda present" Zuko said smiling to himself as his mind slipped into war mode and he was planning and scheming.

"When?" Hakoda asked.

"One hour in the east court yard" Zuko said as he walked from the room and headed back to get breakfast.

One hour later

Zuko faced the assembled men, they stood at attention.

"Well, I guess that this is what I have to work with" Zuko said sighing "all right listen up. I am looking for one hundred volunteers. The mission you are volunteering for is going to be dangerous and the training for it will be harder then you have ever imagined. I have two months to turn you from front line troops into cold blooded, merciless infiltrators. Your sole purpose will be to destroy form the inside the fire nation war machine" Zuko said pacing in front of them and looking at each one. The gang looked on as he did this.

"Wow he sure knows how to inspire" Sokka said in his usual sarcastic tone. Zuko returned to the top of the steps and faced the men.

"if you are going to take this mission into the large room across the hall" Zuko looked at the men "I expect one hindered people in that room and not one less or more first come first serve" he faced the gang "I know we haven't been friends long but I am offering this to you guys as well, now move out" the crowd of solders walked forward fallowing Zuko to the room. Zuko opened the door and made them stand single file as they waked past. When Sokka tried to walk past he simply yanked him out of the line.

"Not with that knee pal" Zuko said to the down cast warrior "it needs to heal and plus you are a better general then me"

"But I want to be out there fighting" Sokka said.

"Sokka you already proved your worth as a foot solder and a tactician but that knee will not let you be part of this I am sorry" Zuko said to the water tribe kid.

"Yeah I know" He said and limped off for the war room. When the last person was through the door Zuko walked in and locked it behind him. There was a platform at one end he went to and faced the solders in there seats.

"Now, first things first I expect unhindered percent effort at all times. Second this will be hard now what you all probably want to hear is what you will be training to do" Zuko began, the men and women nodded " what you are training for are missions that will be conducted in secret and where stealth is essential. You are all going to get custom fitted all black gear. I and master Piandao will train you to use swords and other weapons. As for physical training, well let's just say it is going to suck more then you know. You need to be able to swim for miles, climb and still be able to fight" Zuko said. He looked out at the crowd and saw that only Suki and Aang where in the crowd. Zuko smiled.

"Let's get started then, on your face fifty pushups now!" Zuko yelled, the solders dropped to the floor, Zuko did as well and counted them out for them. It went one for an hour as he made them do push ups, sit-ups and all other torturous exercise that he could think of. By the end of it sweet was all over the floor.

"Go shower and meet back here to get fitted for all the gear" Zuko ordered and the solders went obediently. Zuko walked to the mechanist's office and knocked. The man opened the door.

"Zuko, well come in" He said opening the door "tea?"

"Yes, please" Zuko said sitting down in a chair. The mechanist sat down across from him and handed him a cup of the tasty beverage.

"What can I do for you my boy?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking and I have an idea to get us down behind their lines but I need you to design them" Zuko said to the man.

Zuko walked back into his room at ten o'clock and found Katara waiting for him. She smiled as he walked in.

"So, you plan to turn a bunch of solders into ninja in two months?" She asked him. Zuko walked to the adjoining bathroom and turned on the water.

"That Is the basic idea" he said standing in the door way "I must admit I think I like the earth king more and more. Look at this room" Zuko said as he looked around.

"Oh and why is that so special you are a prince and you helped during Sozins comet" Katara said as she got up and walked over to him. She was wearing a silk night gown.

"I was an enemy and a complete stranger" Zuko said. He leaded Katara into the bathroom and closed the door, she looked at him funny.

"Turn around" Zuko said she did so. He undid the night gown and let it fall to the floor.

"In the bathroom Zuko?" She asked him.

"No at least not now" he said as he examined her back. He had taken the stitches out the night on serpents pass. The cuts had all scared over and where crisscrossed across her back, they made patterns and shapes across her tan skin.

"They healed well" Zuko said "and yes they did scar but you're still beautiful" she turned and kissed him.

The mechanist sat at his desk designing, his smile grew as he finished the design and started to list the materials necessary for it.

"It is perfect" he said as he blew out the candle and went to sleep.

One month later

Zuko looked at what the mechanist had handed him. It was a rectangular wooden box that had an intricate harness system."

"Well?" Zuko said as he looked it over.

"Here let me demonstrate how it works" the machinist said picking it up. He put the full body harness system on and tightened down the straps to hold it in place. He hit a small button on one side and out of the bottom of the pack came a long wood rod that had a set of small wings at the end, from the top two wooden poles came out and a wing folded out. There was a foot rest on the lower tail section and handles on either wing.

"It's brilliant!" Zuko yelled looking at the device "how do you control it?"

"Well, the handles and foot rest make the wing s move and that changes the current and you have a controlled glide to the surface" the mechanist said "I have made around ten"

"Lets got try it out" Zuko said a mad gleam in his eye.

The airship was hovering high above the city, its propellers spinning in their places to keep it aloft. Zuko had his armor on and even wore a black shirt under it and a hood with metal plate that rested over his mouth and nose. The plate had holes and groves so he could breath. The others behind him, Katara, Suki, Hakoda, and Aang with his glider where straying at him as he explained how to control the descent, they looked scared. Zuko finished the explanation reading of instructions written by the mechanist. The man at the door opened the hatch and them where now able to walk out onto the platforms that surrounded the structure that hung below the balloon. They stepped out and looked down at the ground.

"How high are we?!" Zuko yelled back at the man at the door over the wind.

"Above the clouds" he said as he closed the door. Zuko walked out to the end of the abyss and undid the rope that was secured to him. He turned and faced the other, smiled and waved. He let himself fall off the platform back words and started to flip in the air. When he rooted so his head pointed the ground he dived straight down and started to freefall. He looked back up at the other as they jumped off the platform. He smiled form behind the mask and hit the button that activated the glider pack. The rods shoot out and he grabbed the handles and instantly felt him self slow down into a controlled flight. He flew in a downward spiral towards Ba Sing Se. he glanced over as Katara flew up next to him.

"This is amazing!" she yelled the wind still whipping around. Zuko just laughed and they glided down towards the city. The roofs came up fast and Zuko lowered his legs and started to run along the one under him and hit the button to close the glider. It shoot closed and Zuko felt its hold to the wind cease as he slowed to a walk. Katara came in behind him and before she could stop running she collided with Zuko. The fell to felt roof of the building and laughed.

"It seems you need to work on your landing my lady" Zuko said helping her back to her feet his voice full with sarcasm.

"Well maybe my lord could teach me" she said stepping closer. The adrenaline in their systems brought them closer together but before Zuko could press his lips to Katara's Aang came out of no where and kicked him off the roof. He grabbed the monk's shirt as he feel back and soaked him clean across the jaw. The two feel and landed on the ground. Zuko detached the pack and tossed it aside.

"What the fuck is your problem boy?!" Zuko yelled as rage built up inside him. "You, you stole her from me I just can't take anymore. I am going to beat the shit out of you!" Aang yelled back. Zuko laughed, he laughed so hard that his stomach hurt. He felt the darker side of him come to the surface. Before he could fight it back he felt it began to take over. His left arm erupted in pain as the black and gold returned. The dagger tail broke through his skin and the blade whip extended down the length of his arm. Zuko had fortunately stopped wearing his left vambraces incase this would happen. The armor and black clothes covered most of him, but the dagger tail and his glowing black left arm was completely visible. Aang didn't care as he jumped for ward hi staff held high to send out a huge gust of air. Zuko whipped the end of the weapon around and hit him out of the air. The avatar landed in a heap but was back on his feet. Aang sent blast after blast of air at Zuko who just dodged them and sent fire back at him. Zuko's other side controlled his actions and the real Zuko could only watch.

"_Give me back my body, now!" _he yelled at the entity.

"_No this is mined now" _it said. Zuko fought it with all his strength and felt it s hold begin to ebb away. He fought it as it fought Aang using his body. Aang summed water from the well in the center of the square that they had been fighting in and raised up a wave.

"Aang do it" Zuko yelled at him telling him to dose him with water.

"What?" Aang said confused about what was going on. Zuko reached up and pulled the mask of so his black skin was visible to all, the glowing golden eyes glared at him.

"I said Do it" Zuko yelled at the avatar.

"No, Aang do not do it" the other side yelled back using Zuko. The darker side took control and sent a huge blast of fire at the avatar and knocked him into a wall. The boy slumped over unconscious; Katara grabbed the water using her own bending and sent it crashing into the dark Zuko. Zuko felt his skin change back and the other side slip back to his subconscious. He stood up and ran to Aang and tried to wake him. He shook his shoulder and the boy woke up.

"Zuko, what they hell just happened?" the boy said as he feel back unconscious. Katara jumped down and ran over to him.

"Here help me get him back" Zuko said taking and draping on of Aangs arms over his shoulder and Katara did the same and they carried him back towards the palace.

"Was that, your uh curse?" She asked Zuko. He nodded and kept walking up the steps.

"Zuko I am not angry it is evident you had no control" She said, Zuko smiled at her.

"Let's just hope the others have as much understanding" Zuko said. They reached the palace and took Aang to the others and sat him down on a bench.

"What happened?" Sokka asked. Zuko sighed and he explained the entire story and about his infection to the others. They all looked on dumb founded as he told them about the dark prince. It was then that Katara noticed some thing strange.

"Zuko take your armor and that shirt off" Katara said. Zuko looked at her and then down at his arm. He quickly stripped it off and saw that his arm was in its black state as it had been after his infection. _It didn't go away all the way!_ Zuko stared at it and so did the others. Aang woke up and looked at them all and then fallowed everyone's gaze to Zuko's left arm. Aang yelled and everyone looked at him.

"Zuko, what is wrong with your arm?" He said slowly.

"It's an infection of sorts" He said.

"Yeah well I can tell you that what ever controlled you was not part of you at all" Aang said. Zuko looked back at the others who where still staring at his arm.

"Can you guy leave me and Aang alone I think it is time me and him had a talk" Katara said. The others nodded and walked from the room. Aang looked up at Katara worriedly.

"Look Aang I know that you are hurt but I want you to understand. I never loved you like you love me you are more like my little brother" Katara began. Aang looked down at the floor and a tear came to his eye.

"I love Zuko but I also love you but not in the way you love me" she continued.

"Katara its okay I get it, its just that I hoped and felt that we would be together and well Zuko is a good friend I mean how would you feel if Zuko ran off with I don know, Suki or some one you are real good friends with?" Aang asked.

"Aang that was a bad example since me and you where never together like that" She said.

Aang curled into a ball.

"Hey cheer up I know that some one does like you and maybe you should give that person a try" Katara said.

"Yeah but I want you" Aang said his eyes pleading.

"Look, I love Zuko gods know that I do but I can't be with you Aang I never could. You need to move on" Katara said. Aang looked up at her, she smiled and hugged him. Aang just sat there as she walked away.

Zuko looked at his arm, he hated it. It nearly made him kill a friend and hurt Katara. He had killed many people in ways to unspeakable to mention when under its influence.

"_Get out you are not part of me_" he said to it.

"_I didn't spin myself out of the either Zuko I am you!" _it said back. Zuko just slammed his fist down on the counter. He dared not to remove for fear of what would happen with the curse. If it was just the weapon he would have taken it out a long time ago but for some reason he could not do it now. Katara walked in and Zuko looked up at her.

"Hey it's okay Zuko" she said her voice sounded sweet and kind "come on its time to eat" Zuko smiled at the thought of food.

"You know you always know who to cheer me up" Zuko said pulling her close keeping his left arm away from her skin. She smiled up at him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Get a shirt on and let's go get some food" she said to her lover. Zuko nodded and pulled a shirt on careful to keep the sleeve from tarrying on the blades sticking out of his arm. Katara walked out into the hall and took Zuko's hand in her own. She smiled up at him form his left side, his black cursed hand in her soft tan one. They walked onto dinner and saw that most of the generals and even the earth king where there; they all stared at Zuko's arm. The couple sat down and the servant s rushed forward and poured them water and asked what their dining preferences where for the evening.

"Zuko what the hell did you do to your arm?" The earth king asked. Zuko sighed and told the story for the fourth time that day. The rest of the meal was spent with Zuko explaining and answering questions about it. After awhile the servants came back and asked if they would like dessert. Katara stood up and left the table to go to the bathroom as the servants walked in.

"Excuse me my lord but would you be interested in dessert?" The man asked quietly.

"Could you refill my glass" Zuko asked. The man obliged and went of to do as Zuko asked. Katara walked back in and sat down next tom him. A servant asked her if she would like dessert. She had a piece of cake which was brought out to her along with what the others had ordered.

"Excuse but I am going to retire for the night" Zuko said excusing him self in a proper fashion considering Katara's father and the earth king was present so Zuko used his best manners. _Not mention I needed to make up for earlier_. The earth king nodded and Zuko walked out form the hall and to his room, he entered it. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a bunch of towels and tore them into strips and wrapped each blade of the daggertail. He finished just as Katara walked in, Zuko walked form the bathroom and looked at her, and she took of her water tribe cloths and put on her night gown. Zuko walked up behind her and pulled her into an embrace, he kissed her neck. She giggled as he kissed her neck. The two went over to the bed and Katara made sure to snuggle up on the right of Zuko to avoid the blades now sticking out of his left arm. She looked at how he had wrapped the tips.

"I was wondering how you would fix that" she said yawning; Zuko laughed and kissed her forehead as the tow drifted of into sleep.

**Wow, two chapters in one day. Well happy late Easter, read and review. Two reviews=the next chapter but not tonight.**


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko walked through the halls of the earth palace, the morning was cool and winter was approaching. It had been nearly four months since Sozins comet and Zuko had come to realize that he was now eighteen a legal adult in his country. He walked down the hall and he ran into Hakoda.

"Morning prince Zuko, up early I see" Hakoda said.

"Yes well I really don't sleep, I have a question" Zuko said to the water tribe leader.

"Well, by all means ask" Hakoda said smiling.

"Well, I really never asked Katara but when is here birthday?" Zuko asked. He had wondered about this for awhile and wanted to get her something special.

"it's in two days" Hakoda said "its hard to believe but she turns sixteen this year, this will be her second birthday away from home. Well what about you Zuko?" the water tribe chief asked.

"It past and went all ready, it was a few weeks ago" Zuko said.

"Really, there was no celebration?" Hakoda asked him curiously.

"There was but I was kind of on my friends ship" Zuko said scratching his head.

"Oh, your friend the pirate?" Hakoda inquired farther.

"Yes sir, that would be the one" Zuko said "well I need to get going I got to find Aang" Hakoda nodded and the tow went there separate ways, he could feel Hakoda still straying at his arm. Zuko found Aang asleep on Appa, the boy looked peaceful. Zuko tapped him on the shoulder and he woke up with a start.

"Zuko, what do you want?" He said a little angered.

"I just want to tell you that the training, well you are done no more for you, its not because you cant hack it but on the missions you will haft to kill and not like in a fight I mean slitting throats that kind of stuff" Zuko told him "I do not want to put you in a position where your beliefs could jeopardize the mission"

"Oh" Aang looked some what taken aback "I understand and thanks. I knew eventually I would haft to stop because of that" Zuko nodded and walked back to the door to the palace.

"Zuko!" he yelled after him, Zuko turned and looked at him "I am sorry, for everything"

"Hey, its fine and well I guess I owe you an apologue for attacking you" Zuko said. Aang smiled and ran up to Zuko and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay, let go of me" Zuko said sounding like an older brother. Aang let go and Zuko walked of to get his morning meal.

Around noon Zuko walked out of the palace and headed down to the rest of the upper ring and went to a jewelry store. He wore a loose black long sleeve shirt and pants the same color, the shirt made his arm invisible to the public. He walked in and the man behind the counter looked up at him. Zuko nodded as a greeting and went to cursing the cases to find a gift for Katara. He found what he was looking for. A pair of sapphire ear rings, they sparkled up at him. He called the clerk over.

"Can I help sir?" he asked politely.

"Yes those ear rings, I would like to buy them" Zuko said to the man who nodded and opened the case. He put them in to a box; the box was a black hinged case.

"That will be seventy five gold sir" the clerk said. Zuko pulled out his money bag and lay the peaces down and put the box I his pocket. The walk back to the palace was rather short and uneventful. He walked to where the men he was training where meeting him. Today the where going to go and sue their glider packs under the mechanists instruction. Zuko would go but he wanted them to practice all day and he needed to discuss with the generals their first missions. Zuko entered the war room and found most of the generals present. They nodded as he walked in and Zuko went over to the council of five.

"Generals" he said in greeting.

"Zuko" they replied like wise.

"So, what Intel do we have on where the factories, ship yards and communication towers are?" Zuko asked them examining the map. They had pushed the fire nation back but they still had miles to go till the coast.

"we know that the three largest ship yards are all located in the ocean here, here and here" the head general, a man named Lu Fong pointed out on the map "from what we gather only one airship factory exist and that is here, in the fire nations eastern country as for the tank factories they have well over ten and are scattered. The largest are all located on islands near ship yards and these islands also have barracks for solders and sailors. It is genius really a ship leaves and picks up its solders and rest of the crew. As for comm. Towers well the most vital are the four along the east coast of this kingdom"

"Okay here is the plan, we will hit them hard and hit them at the same time. Three teams of fifteen will use the submarines to get in close and plant blasting gel on the ship yard supports. Any slave workers will be evacuated when half or so of the team goes and creates a diversion. That will leave us with a large group of rescued prisoners that we can get back to their homes and leaves the fire nation navy's ship production crippled. The next biggest concern for me at least is the air fleet. I will lead a team of twenty five to take down that factory. The reaming thirty will split into six teams and take out their six most vital communication towers. We needed to get the subs ready and an airship decked out to fly well above the normal flight zone. Then with there navy no longer getting fresh ships we send the subs out to sink any fire nation military or supply ships. There air fleet will be crippled and the comm. Network destroyed" Zuko said still looking over the map "then we invade them on the winter solstice at night. It leaves fire bending weak and gives are waterbenders a boost"

"Brilliant, but the winter solstice is in two months and your mean still have…"

"Three weeks left" Zuko said walking from the room. He headed to the dining hall that they had eaten in since they had shown up. He found most of the group sitting there and sat down next to Katara, he was starved since he had skipped out on breakfast. The group ate and talked about random things but then Sokka stood up and called for everyone's attention. They all looked at him, he looked nervous. Suki grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled it down an engagement necklace was on her neck. The group all ran over to Sokka and Suki and began to give them congratulations.

"Hey, Sokka congrats man" Zuko said shaking the water tribe warrior's hand.

"Thanks Zuko" Sokka was beaming "I will need a best man"

"I am sure you have plenty of people to ask" Zuko said smiling at him.

"Yeah well I want you to be part of my wedding after all you are part of the reason I even have her" Sokka said his voice sincere as possible.

"Well, I guess then" Zuko said. Sokka smiled and punched his shoulder, Zuko just hit him back.

"Boys" Suki said making the girls laugh.

Zuko walked with Katara back to the room they shared. Most people didn't bug them since they where to busy. Hakoda didn't mind it since he had grown to trust Zuko and treat him more of a son. Zuko opened the door and Katara walked in blushing a bit. He took here to the bathroom and had her face the mirror.

"Close your eyes" Zuko said to her, she looked at him funny and did as she was told. Zuko pulled the box of ear rings from his shirt pocket and put them on her ears.

"Open your eyes" Zuko whispered, she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection, her jaw nearly dropped at the site of the ear rings. They glistened blue in the light and matched the color of her eyes perfectly.

"Zuko, I don't know what to say" She said still staring at the blue gems.

"Happy birthday sweet heart" Zuko said, she turned and kissed him, it was a passionate and fiery kiss. Zuko pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss.

"Well, that was just part of your gift" Zuko said his eyes had a the gleam of a man madly in love "I made a reservation at a restaurant that told me at least that they specialize in water tribe food" Katara just beamed up at him, Zuko smiled. _I never thought I could be this happy_.

Four weeks later

Zuko stood in the cargo bay of the airship, it was much higher then most of the jumps they had done but it was still do able. The twenty men behind him where nervous, Zuko faced them.

"all right we trained for this for a long time" Zuko began "first team you are responsible for the steam generator, close all the values and use that glue to make the pressure needles on the read outs stay in place. The second team will use a timed fire bombs planted in the hydrogen tanks make sure they are set for one hour. The third team will take out all the guards on the walls. After forty five minutes we meet at the finished air ship and commander it" Zuko finished "any questions" the men shook there heads. Zuko pulled the hood with the metal plate that protected his mouth over his head and nodded to the man at the door. It opened and the wind rushed in. Zuko walked over to the edge of the opening and jumped out, the rest of the men fallowed suit. They feel through the air like black shooting stars. When Zuko was near the ground he opened the glider pack and began the descent. The third team, Zuko's team headed for the walls and landed silently on them, the other teams touched down in the yard.

"All right five this way with me and five go the other way we each take half the wall and remember do not put out the lights and make sure all body's are hidden" Zuko whispered. The men nodded and slunk off down the right side, Zuko took the left with his men. They came to the first man patrolling on the wall. Zuko waved one of the men with him forward and he took the guard out. Zuko and the others watched for more guards as the man who took the guard out placed the body close to the wall as possible. The four guard towers posed a problem. They reached them and Zuko looked them over. Three guards on the top probley a good ten on the inside.

"Okay here is the plan, Fong and lee you are with me. Juo, Masoka and Hotoka clear the inside and then we head to the next one and take it out as well" Zuko whispered the plan. The men nodded and Zuko motioned for Fong and Lee to fallow him. The nodded and the other three went into the tower. Zuko began to climb the towers surface and the tow men fallowed him up. The three guards where just talking in the center of the tower. Zuko looked at the two and had them go so that all three of them where behind a solder. Zuko went first and the others went on his movement. Zuko leapt over the walls edge and ran to the guard and grabbed his face. Zuko's hand went over his mouth and pulled the man back onto the dagger of time. The other two fire nation solders went down as Fong and lee did the same thing.

"Perfect" Zuko said as he went over to the other side and climbed down the other side. The two other men fallowed quickly and when they reached the bottom they where meet by the other team in five minutes. Zuko lead them to the next tower and examined it.

"Same plan, move" He ordered quietly, the black clothed solders nodded and after another ten minutes the left side of the wall was guard free. They meet the rest of the team and headed down the wall to the airship hanger. They waited till the other ten men came back.

"Fire bombs planted" Said the first team leader.

"Steam power plant will blow up soon so we need to get out of here" said the other team leader. Zuko nodded and they headed into the hanger. A few guards patrolled the catwalks and the crew of the airship was still asleep in the barracks adjoining the hanger.

"okay there are seven guards" Zuko said looking around " Fong, lee, Ju Len, Makoda, Masaru, Sawako, and Len take out the guards the rest of you fallow me and lets clear out the air ship" Zuko whispered. The solders nodded and Zuko lead the thirteen into the ships interior. He sent four two clear the engine deck and be ready to feed coal to the engines. He and the rest went through and cleared out all the other quarters of the ship. Zuko found the captains room and opened the door. It was an empty room. They made it to the control room and found the seven that had to take out the guards where already there.

"Good, you three with me" he pointed to four of the troops "where going to go open the doors. Fong take charge and get this bird ready to fly" Zuko ordered.

"Yes sir" Fong said. Zuko and his selected three ran to the exit ramp of the craft and went to the door controls. Zuko began to turn the wheel as the man on the other side did when the doors where open he heard an alarm go off. The infiltrators eyes went wide, fire nation solders began to run form there barracks and to the hanger door.

"You three get back ill hold them!" Zuko yelled. The men ran back for the ship and headed up the ramp. The solders ran at Zuko, he took a deep breath and sent a jet of fire from one hand at the men. The solders that where hit feel to the ground, the others where now getting closer, they had swords and other weapons drawn. Zuko pulled his two katana's form there sheaths and began to cut down the fire nation solders as they came in to attack him.

The three men went running back on to the ship and Fong looked up at them.

"Where is Zuko?" He asked them.

"Holding back the solders, he said get this thing in the air" one of them said.

"You take the helm and get this fat bird headed for the sky" Fong said running to the exit ramp. The ship shuddered as the engines kicked to life and it began to ascend of the ground. The ships props made it head straight when it was a good thirty feet off the ground. Zuko had now fought his way out to the yard and the solders chased after him wanting revenge for their dead comrades. The air ship came out of the hanger and it headed for Zuko and the guards. Fong was at the exit ramp, he had the safety line in his hand that was used for people on the ramp when the ship was in-flight.

"Zuko!" Fong yelled and the line came rocketing towards the prince who grabbed it and clipped it to his harness. Fong ran up to the speaker tubes and yelled at the helmsman.

"Up!" Zuko felt a tug on his harness and suddenly he was being pulled of the ground. He laughed and sheathed his swords. He began to climb the chain and up towards the ship. Fong held out his hand when Zuko got close and pulled him over the edge of the ramp.

"Let's get back to the other ship" Zuko said. The two men looked back at the factory and Fong smiled.

"Three two one" he said. The buildings erupted as the fire bombs in the hydrogen tank area went off and the steam works exploded. The fire ball of the explosion made it hot for them even though they where a mile away. The commandeered airship breached through the clouds and the earth kingdom zeppelin came over and the two headed back to Ba Sing Se.

The craft flew for around twenty hours before they made it back. They had taken a short cut and gone west around the world, the two ships touched down and Zuko and the others where greeted by cheering solders. Zuko just walked past and back into the palace to his and Katara's room. She was asleep which was understandable since he had gotten back at three in the morning. Zuko smiled as he looked at her sleep. She was smiling ant looked peaceful. He took the armor off and put it in its cabinet and showered off all the grim. He wrapped the dagger tail in his arm and crawled into bed and pulled the love of his life closer to him.

"When did you get back?" She asked sleepily.

"A few minutes ago" He said. She cuddled into him and they fell asleep. _What a great few days_ he thought before he drifted off into dream land.

**So there is chapter 8 read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko and the other commanders sat in the war room, the other teams had returned and all missions were successful.

"The communication network is in disorder and the factories are in disorder, a complete success. We still have issues though on the front lines themselves, the fire nation still holds Kohashi and it is a major problem" One of the council said.

"What's the problem?" Hakoda asked.

"Kohashi is the largest port city in the earth kingdom; it is the only city that can house most of the fire navy's fleet. It is key because from there we can dock our submarines and use it as a staging point also it is the central supply depot the fire nation army has inside the earth kingdom" The general said "that is the next target"

A servant came running into the war room with a letter in his hand. The man ran up to the head general and handed it to him. The general read it over his eyes looked serious.

"Well this is interesting" the general said as he looked up at Zuko.

"What?" Zuko said looking concerned. The general motioned for him to fallow so Zuko fell in step behind him and the two walked into a side room.

"Read" the general said. Zuko took the letter and began to read.

_To the earth kingdom generals and other commanders_

_This letter is from a group of rebels in the fire nation the Al Yen Ti, we wish to work together. We can offer you many things but we do have one request and that is we meet with some of your command. _

"Well, this is interesting is it not?" the general said.

"Yes, one problem there is no location is mentioned in the letter" Zuko said, turning the letter over something caught his eye. Zuko held the letter up to the light a map was on the back "bingo".

"Who are you taking with you to go meet them?" the general said taking the letter and examining the map.

"Well, I am taking ten of the infiltrators and two more of the command. Hakoda and ill bring Katara as well she has a way with people" Zuko said.

A few hours later the team and the others where standing on the edge of the platform, all of them had on the black armor and glider packs.

"Remember you ten keep hidden and do not revile yourselves to we make contact" Zuko said. The ten infiltrators nodded and the group jumped from the airship and glided down to the forest floor below. It was pitch black and the trees made it even harder to see the area around them. Zuko motioned for them to fallow and keep low. They stayed hunched over and walked as quietly as possible along the forest floor.

"Where are we meeting them?" Katara whispered to Zuko as they crouched down behind a row of bushes to keep hidden and take a short break. Zuko looked around and pulled a map out and made a small flame in his hand so the others could see. The team crowded around the paper.

"the rebels are here, inside this old volcano and don't worry it is no longer active" Zuko said "the plan is to sneak through to the mountain keep in mind that we are deep behind the lines and getting caught ruins this opportunity" Zuko put the flame out and they started to slunk along again. They came to a river, there was a fire nation river patrol station across the water, it was getting light now and they need some place to camp for the day so they could use the entire night to finish the trip to the rebel base.

"Okay here is the plan" Zuko began to whisper "we sneak in and take down the guards and use the building to camp and if we haft to we use the uniforms as disguises"

"Wait why not avoid and just go to the mountain?" Katara asked them.

"Simple, at night there is less patrols, less travelers and over all less chance of being detected. No one but us and the rebels can know we where here other wise we jeopardize the rebels and lose a potential major ally" Zuko whispered back. She just pouted and Zuko waved for the infiltrators to come to him.

"Okay, Fong and Ju Ten head to the east side and go in through the top. Masaru, Sawako and Jun take the west side of the building. Triplets, you guys take the boat and I, Hakoda, Katara and Fin will take care of the back door" Zuko whispered giving out orders.

"Um, stealth really is not my thing" Hakoda said and Katara just nodded.

"Okay you and Katara stay here ill signal you when it's clear" Zuko said.

"Why do I haft to stay?" Katara asked angrily but still quite.

"Because we aren't just knocking them out" Zuko said and he and the others slipped into the water silently and headed over to the docks and the two story barracks. The teams went to there sides and began to climb the building. Zuko and Fin swam along the docks, there was two guards talking on the docks. Zuko got be hind one still in the water and Fin the other. They stayed low in the water and Zuko held his hand and counted down using his fingers. On one they both jumped up grabbed the guards and pulled them under and snapped there necks. Zuko and fin came up from below the surface.

"Tie there body's to the bottom of the dock posts" Zuko whispered. Fin nodded and the two dove down and pulled the dead solders body's as well and tied them to the docks posts so they would not be discovered. Zuko and Fin climbed onto the dock and stayed behind the crates near them. Zuko looked over the edge and saw three guards coming out from the back door of the building.

"Look I heard something" one of the men said as they walked closer to the hidden ninja. Fin looked over at Zuko with concern, Zuko thought quickly on how to avoid this problem. He drew two throwing knives and Fin drew one. Zuko counted down and they threw them and the three guards dropped. The two men walked over they pulled the knives out of the bodies.

"Same plan and then we wash the blood off when we are all clear" Zuko whispered to fin.

"Good plan" Fin said as they pulled the bodies over the edge and did the same as before. They then went to the back door and the others walked out.

"All clear Zuko" Fong said.

"Good now take the bodies and tie them to the dock post and make sure they can't get lose. Then I want you all to clean up any blood period, it must look like we where never here" Zuko said and waved at where the other two where hiding and they swam over.

"That was scary" Hakoda said as he climbed out of the water.

"Yeah, well lets get settled in and everything" Zuko said.

The men under zoos command all went and did as he ordered while the other three went and looked around the building. They found the kitchen, armory and the personal rooms. The rooms where meant for four people and it was obvious at least twenty staffed the small patrol base. Zuko found himself a room and set his pack down and changed into some dry clothes and set his wet ones to dry in the tub. A noise behind him made him look up and see Katara unloading her stuff as well.

"Uh, Katara you know your dad is here right?" Zuko said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah and he is at the palace as well what is your point?" she asked him.

"Never mind" Zuko said as he helped her unpack. The two went to the small kitchen and sat down at the table, the rest of the team was soon there.

"So what is the plan?" Fong asked standing in the corner his arms crossed. Fong was more or less not the person one would expect to be a stealth person. He stood around six five and easily weighed tow hundred and twenty pounds but the man could be the quietest person when he needed to be and his skill with his claymore sword made him a great solder.

"Well, first off we need to get some rest. We will take turns on watch I want two hours per shift and as soon as it is dark we head off to meet them. Second everyone stands watch so eat then and finally make sure when you are on watch where the fire nation uniform and the helmet with the face mask" Zuko said as the other looked at him sleepily "Fong and Lu Ten take the first watch" The group nodded and trudged of to bed Zuko remained at the table and drank more of the liquor he had found. Katara was tired and she went of to the room.

"I am guessing she is sleeping in the same bed as you?" Hakoda asked him his eyebrows raised.

"Um, yeah truth is she has pretty much since I got her out of the prison" Zuko said embarrassed.

"Hey my daughter is grown up and hell I trust you Zuko, you're a good man. You risked your life to bring her back to safety and nearly died for her in book that makes you trustworthy. Besides she feels safest with you anyway, when you went on that first mission she didn't sleep well, had night mares I guess" Hakoda said his voice a little horse "the only problem I got with you is that arm and the thing or whatever it is that you have inside you"

"Look a hate it to but I have control of it" Zuko said looking down at his blackened left arm.

"Really? Then why is your arm the way it is?" Hakoda asked him.

"I don't know maybe something to do with than anger when I fought Aang" Zuko suggested. Hakoda shrugged and grabbed a glass and slid it over to Zuko.

"You mind?" He asked politely. Zuko smiled and poured him a glass of the liquid and handed it back to the man.

"So, after this war is all done and Azula is dead then what? You take over as fire lord and we all just go home and life goes back to normal?" Hakoda asked him.

"No, I don't want to rule the fire nation anymore; I don't care if they or my uncle think they need my leadership. I wouldn't be a good ruler of a country sure I can lead a small team of these guys and other troops but as for ruling a nation? I don't think I could nor do I want to" Zuko said as he drank some of the beverage.

"Really? How come is that not what you have wanted for so long?" Hakoda continued to press on.

"When I was a kid yes and well it came back to me after I was more or less rescued by my uncle" Zuko said as he looked at Hakoda.

"Wait, rescued you?" Hakoda asked curiously.

"I wont go in to details on how I got in to the problem I did but lets just say me and some of my friends got into high risk trading on the sea and we crossed some we shouldn't have" Zuko said as he took another drink.

"You where a pirate?" Hakoda asked him shocked.

"Yep, for the first year and a half after I was banished I and a friend joined up as pirates. A lot of my friends ended up missing or banished after I was, Argon and me just said fuck'em all and we went and caused some serious havoc for my father by raiding ships with the pirates. We became valuable, the training we got in the fire nation nobility and our knowledge made us invaluable" Zuko said "my uncle pulled me out of a gutter. I was half drunk and covered in filth after I had too much to drink. Iroh nursed me back up and told me to become who I was meant to be and the rest is well history"

"Well, when if some one ever wants a good story they just need ask you yours and if they made a book it would be an instant best seller" Hakoda said laughing at the idea "but you still don't want to be fire lord?"

"No, I don't, I learned a lot traveling through the earth kingdom and I decided that a simpler life is better" Zuko said "and besides I never cared for politics and being harassed by nobles the rest of my life doesn't appeal either"

"So then what would you do?" Hakoda asked his interested peaked.

"Well, I love the sea and I always wanted to travel the world but I already accomplished that goal" Zuko said.

"So no plans?" the water tribe chief asked him.

"not yet but I might have one in mid at least one" Zuko said smiling, he set his glass down and stood up "if you will excuse me I think it is time to rest"

"That sounds like a plan" Hakoda said standing up "it was good to talk with you Zuko"

Zuko looked down and saw Hakoda hand extended, Zuko shook it. The two men smiled and headed there separate ways. Zuko opened the door quietly and shut it; the room was dark from the thick drapes over the windows. Katara lay in the bed she was twitching and mumbling in her sleep. Zuko pulled his shirt of and crawled into one of the four beds that Katara had lay down in. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped twitching and mumbling and seemed to relax. Zuko smiled and felt sleep take over his tried limbs and he drifted off to dream world. Hakoda opened the door and saw the two teens asleep. _Never thought I would see the day I trusted someone enough to let them date my little Katara. _Hakoda kissed Katara's forehead and she cuddled closer to her sleeping boyfriend. _You better take care of her Zuko or else ill kill you_. The water tribesmen exited the room and he went to his own room and fell asleep.

Fong and Lu Ten stood at the front of the house, Lu Ten was sharpening his sword and Fong had a cigar in his mouth and watched the road like a hawk.

"So, Fong anyone waiting for you back home?" Lu Ten asked trying to make conversation for sake of staying awake.

"No, you?" Fong said. Fong was easily around forty and had seen his share of the war; the man had brown hair and beard. A scar ran from his left ear along the edge of his jaw bone to the middle of his chin.

"Hey I am just a young buck haven't settled down yet" Lu Ten said as the spark flew from the grinding wheel "so what happened to you?"

"I didn't work out, lets just leave it there" Fong said. He pulled out a chain that had a locket on it. He opened it and on the inside of it was a picture of a small girl, she had his brown hair, her eyes where a bright blue green eyes and she was laughing in the picture.

"She is beautiful" Lu Ten said.

"Yup, she will be sixteen soon" Fong said "she has her mothers eyes and smile. She got my personality, fights like a warrior and never gives up. She made her father proud"

"What happened to your wife?" Lu Ten asked him.

"It was complicated; she wanted a simple life and everything. I was all ready a solder at the time and a bit younger more naive to. We hit it off but she couldn't stand being a solders wife. One night she just up and left, left my little girl alone. The government took her and gave her to a family some where and I never say her again" Fong said, he closed the locket and tugged back into his shirt.

"What was her name?" Lu Ten asked.

"Suki"

**Read and review, seriously review! Ill update when I can and Tintenkatze thanks for adding this story to your favorites list.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long ass wait I am sorry to all those people who have been waiting.**

Zuko and his group waited in the woods, they had finally reached their destination, now they had to wait for the signal from the Al Yen Ti. Zuko's eyes scanned the woods; the amber gaze checked the shadows. Katara lay beside him on the ground waiting, she looked up at him, and he looked older. She studied his eyes, they where the eyes of a man who had endured enough hardship to last I life time.

"Zuko" Katara whispered. He turned his glance to her and smiled, his eyes softened when he looked at her, she could see as the infection from the dagger made them glow brighter gold.

"Yes, Katara what is it?" He whispered.

"Why are you doing this? I mean we could have been back commanding the forces from there, why do we need to meet with these rebels?" Katara asked him.

"Theses rebels will be crucial to the plan" Zuko said.

"In what way could they help us besides just creating more numbers?" Katara asked him, she knew her lover was a brilliant tactician but what use did these rebels have.

"It's simple we us them to get into the capitol and spring a trap from the inside, if we ever meet them" Zuko said he looked up when a strange bird called "That's the signal lets go" The group stood up and Zuko made a similar call. A group of people came out of the shadows on the other side of the road.

"Prince Zuko?" One said they all had bows drawn and pointed at them.

"Yes, Al Yen Ti" Said one of the dark cloaked figures, it was a bright redhead girl. She motioned for them to fallow across the road, Zuko sprang and sprinted across the empty street, the others fallowed very quickly. Zuko crouched next to the redhead women.

"Where to now?" Zuko asked her, his eyes kept scanning the shadows.

"The hideout" The girl said, she stood and walked deeper into the woods. Zuko's group fallowed her and the ten other Al Yen Ti troops; every one was dressed in black. Katara caught up to Zuko and walked along beside him, his hand found hers and they clasped together. Zuko looked at the girl he had fallen in love with, the moon made her blue eyes shin bright. Katara gazed at Zuko, he looked happy but something in his eyes shown through, it was the look of a man who had been through enough conflict in his life.

"Zuko" Katara said "You never really explained how that dagger works or even what it does? And how did that thing get in your arm?" Zuko sighed and looked at the ground he looked saddened now.

"The dagger, well Roku showed me where to find it and prevent Azula from becoming well… what she is now" Katara looked puzzled at this, her curiously confused face made Zuko chuckle a bit.

"What?" His girlfriend asked him.

"Nothing, you just so damn cute with that face" Zuko said smiling, she just shook her head.

"Now, the dagger, whip thing explain it" Katara ordered Zuko.

"It was Mai's, she put this thing in my arm" Zuko said raising his arm up so he could look at it, the gold strips shown, they shimmered.

"What happened?" Katara asked, Zuko was now deep in thought.

"I jumped for the dagger, she caught me with the whip in the arm and then Azula stabbed herself with the dagger and she was infected with the sands as well" Zuko said "so I failed to stop Azula, now our enemy is stronger" Katara was in shook from what he had told her, Zuko had always been brief in nature but there definitely was something he was not telling her. Zuko looked up from the gold light from his arm; a tear came to his eye. Katara squeezed his hand, Zuko looked at her, and she had a look of concern on her face. Zuko's good eye had a streak of tears running from it.

"The worst part is now they flesh reflects the monster beneath, nothing but a killer" Zuko said.

"Zuko you are no monster, you killed to defined the innocent, to stop the destruction of this world" Katara said "you are a solider not a murder" Zuko looked away and ahead, the girl had stopped at the base of a large volcano, she raised her arms and did a quick earth bending form and a small door opened up and she motioned for the men to enter, they did quickly and the girl shut the hole up. They walked in the dark for a few seconds before the cavern was light by fire from the palms of the fire benders in the tunnel. They reached the end of the tunnel, a large door that swung open and revealed a large city built in the empty space of the volcanoes empty magma chamber. Zuko, Katara, Hakoda, and all the others looked on in wonder at the city.

"Holy shit" Hakoda said, the flame haired girl lead them through the city, people came out of every where and waved as they passed by, the architecture was amazing. They reached the central building and two large wooden doors opened up, a man walked out he wore clothing in the fashion of the fire lords. He walked down the steps and straight to Zuko, he extended a hand.

"Welcome to my city, Magma Rock" The man said, Zuko took his hand and gave it a shake "prince Zuko heard many things from a good friend of your I have, I believe you remember Argon?"

"Damn, is he here?" Zuko asked the man.

"No, he is on his way, he will transport you back to safe places for your airships to retrieve you once we have made the plans here, you are after all a brilliant tactician are you not?"

"I have been called such" Zuko said, the people around him shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Mengus, now come in and ill let you eat, sleep and enjoy yourself" Mengus said turning and leading them up the steps towards the gapping entrance to the building. Zuko walked next to him, Mengus was a pale skinned older man, around fifty at least. He had a black goatee and short cropped hair.

"Prince Zuko, we have many things to discuss" Mengus said "I know you must be tired from all your time of travel"

"Time has become trivial for me" Zuko said, he rested his hand on the hilt of the dagger.

"So I have heard" Mengus said "Your sister has become something straight from hell my prince, she is no longer human"

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked the rebel leader.

"She has black skin, like that on your arm but her entire body. She was claws now, lighting flashes over her body and …" From behind pillars of the building jumped five fire nation assassins, the first landed and nearly cut Mengus's head off if not for Zuko's hand triggering the dagger and rewound time back thirty seconds. The rewind stopped and before the two Fire nation men stepped again Zuko threw a knife straight along a wall, it hit one assassin as he leapt, the next flying blade landed in the seconds chest hilt deep. Zuko rolled forward and held out his two katana's and the other tow assassins smashed on to the blades. The fifth landed on Zuko himself and raised his hand to punch him in the face. More black and red clothed ninja jumped from the shadows.

**Katara's pov**

Katara watched as a ninja landed on Zuko's chest and raised a fist to smash him in the face. Zuko's movements became a quick blur as his hand caught the other mans and crushed it. Zuko rolled back faster then any person should be able to and tossed the man out the open door down the stairs. There where now around ten more assassins. Zuko Rushed foreword and drew the dagger from his hip. The first strike plunged into the ninja closest to Zuko; another charged him and caught a boot to the face that was fallowed by a stab through the center of his face from Lu tins dagger. The next ninja leapt with a flying side kick but the dagger tail in Zuko's arm extended, wrapped around the mans neck and Zuko yanked, the ninjas head spun off like a top and blood spurted out. Zuko sheathed the daggers and let lose with the whip that had seemingly erupted from his arm. The metal blades danced around and parts of ninjas flew around. The Assassins never stood a chance.

Katara looked on in horror as the blur of steely death slashed man after man and singed with a beautiful yet horrible metallic zing.

**Zuko's pov**

Zuko whirled the Dagger tail above his head and dropped the fifth assailant. The sixth rolled as Zuko brought the entire length of the weapon down like a claymore sword, it stuck in the floor. The Man charged Zuko but flipped over him and twisted his arm and around and sent the blade whip in tornado that reduced the man to dust and meat. The next Enemies fell from rapid strikes that brought the bite of death at speeds that the eye could barley see. The last man tried to turn to run from the prince of fire.

"Where you going?" Zuko yelled and pulled the dagger tail back into his arm, the blades came in to where the point was at the end of the wound where they had become lodged in. The whip flew like an arrow and implied the chest of the last assassin and Zuko dragged him back. The man was spurting and blood came from his mouth, Zuko pulled the weapon from his chest and it retracted all the way. Mengus walked up to Zuko, Katara ran to the last man and began to heal his injuries.

"How did you do that?" Mengus asked.

In the hall of Magma Rock's central building

"That is quite the tall, Zuko" Hakoda said, Mengus looked on in awe as Zuko finished explaining how he came by the dagger and the infection. Zuko nodded, he was quite now after a good hour of questions, and story telling and answering many inquires about his abilities. All those in the room looked stunned at Zuko; he had now fully unwrapped his arm and showed the crowd around the table. It showed black and gold in the light if the huge hall from the lanterns and candles on the table.

"Well, you all must be tired" Mengus said and clapped his hands together and a group of people walked in to the hall and stood near their leader.

"My servants will show you to your rooms" The servants walked to the men at the table not part of the Al Yen Ti and told them to fallow. The same young red girl that had let them in walked over to Zuko and Katara.

"Excuse but my father has told me to show you to your accommodations, my name is Sarah" She said smiling, her green eyes where radiant.

"Thank you Sarah" Zuko said "Katara are you ready?" The water tribe girl looked up at him; at this point she looked exhausted and ready for a good bath. Zuko offered her his hand and pulled her from the chair, she leaned against him. She was very tired from having to heal the man so that they could interrogate him for information.

"Next time, try not to scramble their insides" Katara said poking him "its gross and hard to fix"

"Ill try that next time" Zuko said chuckling as Katara staggered. Zuko picked Katara up bridle style; she fell asleep in his arms.

"Well, Fallow me please" Sarah said as she waved an arm. The girl had changed from the black out fit she wore earlier into a long red dress adorned in many gold designs; it was the same red as her hair, not an orange red but an actual sold red. Katara nestled into Zuko's chest; he had to use one hand on his let arm to keep the blades from harming Katara.

"Sarah, you're an earth bender but your father is not how that is?" Zuko asked the young girl beside him.

"Well, I was born in the earth kingdom and he bought me at a slave auction and then adopted me as a daughter" Sarah said "not much I can explain, so how bout you and Katara?"

"What about us?" Zuko asked looking a little taken aback.

"Well, are you going to get hitched anytime soon?" She asked the fire prince.

"Well, I hope to propose to her soon yes but now am not the time" Zuko said.

"She is asleep" Sarah said opening up a door "here is your room, the dressers have clothes and everything you need, the bathroom has a very nice large heated bath"

"Thank you for this hospitality" Zuko said and stepped though making sure not to hit any of Katara's body against the door. It shut with a slight slam. Zuko sat his beautiful girlfriend down on the large king size bed that jutted from the wall. The room was large and had a balcony that looked out over the city; it was dark but the moon from above late the scene from the large open caldera. The bed was centered along one wall, dressers and such adorned one side on the other was vanities and other furniture. The room's walls where covered in a wood and the floor with a nice carpet. Zuko checked the Bathroom and turned the water on; the noise woke the sleeping girl.

"Zuko, who long was I out?" She asked. Zuko walked back in and looked at her; he had a funny look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that" Katara said blushing a bit. Zuko smiled a little mischievously, she girl stood up and walked over to him making sure to swing her hips. Zuko's eyes grew wide as she placed a kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her back, the water tribe women's hands found the edge of Zuko's chest armor and pulled it off his body. Zuko pulled the black top of the tan skinned women in his arms.

"Katara I thought you were ti…" Zuko started to say but she placed a finger on his lips and pushed him into the bathroom. She closed the door and grabbed Zuko's arms and untied the vambraces and the clanked to the ground.

"Im awake enough to enjoy a bath" Katara said, her eyes sparkled with love. Zuko pulled her into a deep kiss, his hands wound in her hair; she pulled on the back of Zuko's head making the kiss deeper.

Hakoda had stayed with Mengus to talk, the tow men where around the same age.

"Well, Hakoda your daughter is quite the beauty, she is also very talented" Mengus said sipping on a drink.

"Thank you very much, She did train the avatar" Hakoda said. Mengus raised his glass and downed its contents.

"She is with Zuko?" Mengus asked him.

"Yeah, never thought I would let a Firebender date my daughter but he didn't tell the entire story, he personally rescued her from the fire capitol and brought her home" Hakoda said "they grow up so fast, I know that Sokka, that's my only son, will marry Suki from Kioshi island and hell when Katara walks in with a engagement necklace I wont be surprised" The elderly solider took a swig from his goblet "hell, I would not mind having Zuko as a son in law, the boy is strong, smart and by far one of the most honorable men I meet, sure he was on the fire nations side at the start but any one willing to chase a myth for years to regain honor is honorable. That boy saved my family, hell looks like the world might be next" Mengus listened intently and nodded now and then as Hakoda talked about Zuko and what he had done. Mengus ordered the servants to leave them. The two men trusted each other as fellow men, soldiers and fathers.

"Well what about you? Sarah is quite lovely" Hakoda said to his new friend.

"Sarah is indeed. She has yet to find a lover but I know many of the men like her" Mengus drank again and laughed "she is not even of my blood, I got her at a slave auction and made her my daughter and when we came her I introduced her to this life. She has been a great assets and I would do anything to protect her" Hakoda raised his glass to make a toast.

"To our children, my the next generations fix this world so we old men can get drunk and forget this hell called life and war" Hakoda said quite hardily, Mengus smiled.

"Ill drink to that" He said and the two men drained the goblets of ale and slammed them down. They laughed and pat each other on the shoulders, they both found them selves telling their entire life story to each other, and it was five in the morning before they went to bed.

"We will talk tomorrow, not when we wake up but the next day so as to relax and let you weary travelers enjoy the city and rest up and become the unwary" Mengus said. Hakoda stood up and held his hand out to the fire nation rebel leader.

"It was a pleasure to talk and drink with you" Hakoda said, the rebel grasped his hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is my entire friend, and my we soon fight together to end this war" Mengus said smiling. The two men nodded and then headed of for there rooms.

Aang walked alone in the garden of the earth kingdoms palace, he enjoyed watching the sun rise. He reached a bench and sat down, a turtle duck came up and the monk patted his head. Footsteps made Aang look up and say Toph walking his way; she sat down next to him on the bench.

"It's a nice morning" Aang said.

"Yeah, I guess" Toph said, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Toph?" Aang said leaning over to look at her face, she looked away but before the monk knew what happened she whipped back and kissed him quick on the lips. Aang's eyes shoot open, Toph blushed. The two gazed at each other, well Toph's eyes where pointed at Aang.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that, you are not over Katara and well now I jus fell stupid and wow its hot" Toph said rambling but the monk placed a finger to her lips. Her eyes widened at the contact and Aang kissed her full on, the young girls hand s wrapped around the monks head and Aang grabbed Toph and pulled her closer. The young couple kissed for what seemed like eternity to them. They broke apart and both blushed sheepishly and looked away from each other.

"About damn time" Sokka said from a porch surrounding the garden, Suki was pinned against his waist by Sokka's arm.

"Ill say" Suki said giggling. The two young teens looked at them blushing furiously.

"Some times it is amazing what going on one walk will let you find" Sokka said, and out of no where Iroh popped out form a door.

"That's a good one Sokka; ill write that down now who wants some morning tea?" The old general said.

**Two reviews and ill post up the next chapter, though not next week I have a camp o got to go to.**


End file.
